Suzune and Family
by KazKarLove
Summary: ORIGANAL STORY:Was called Suzune's day at school!But i changed the name to match the story. This is Part 2 of my first lemon story. The part you all wanted. With Karin's pregnacy!
1. Chapter 1

Suzune and Family

* * *

Author: KazKarLove

* * *

Subject- Suzune arrives unexpectedly and wants to spend the day with the younger versions of his parents, Kazune and Karin. But he arrives on a school day. Will Karin and Kazune reveal their secret? Read and find out.

* * *

Ch 1-

"Oh, Kazune-kun, this place looks great!" Karin marveled at the professor's room which now is Karin and Kazune's.

Kazune grinned and pinned Karin down on the bed. "Now we have some alone time." He hissed into her ear, while kissing her neck with quick kisses. Karin blushed.

Suddenly they heard the pitter patter of little feet coming towards the room. Karin quickly shoved Kazune off thinking it was Himeka, who was their sort of daughter but more like a sister.

Kazune got up to see who it was and found his son staring at him and Karin.

"Mommy! Daddy!" he cried and ran up to Kazune but fell flat on his face. Kazune rushed over to him and Karin ran for the first aid kit.

He sniffled as Karin put a big band aid on his forehead. "There you go. What a good boy you are." Cooed Karin as she tickled him slightly. He giggled.

Kazune sat down with his wife and future child. He put his arm around Karin and patted Suzune on the head. Karin blushed slightly and asked "S-so, Suzune-kun, why are you here today?"

Suzune grinned in his little bunny hat and said "I want to stay with you and daddy today, because older mommy and daddy are too busy."

"Honey, we have to go to school today,and I don't think you can come." Karin sighed. Suzune made a pouty face and cried," I'll be really good, I promise!"

"Ok, fine." Kazune said.

He sighed and got up. Karin did the same and picked up Suzune. "We'd better head to breakfast, Himeka-chan is waiting." Karin started out the door. Kazune looked at the bed and Karin followed his gaze. he asked"Tonight maybe?" He hoped pervertedly.

"Fine." Karin sighed and quickly kissed him on the cheek and carried Suzune down stairs.

"Good Morning!" Himeka chirped happily.

"SISTER!" Suzune shouted and leaped out of Karin's arms and ran up and hugged his sister's legs.

"Hello, Suzune-kun! What are you doing here?" Himeka leaned down and asked him.

"Goin' to school with mommy and daddy." He said though a chocolate muffin.

"Oh…" himeka looked over at Karin, who shrugged. Kazune trudged down looking distraught, waiting for what lies ahead at school.

They left a little early for a head start on the crowds. Karin held Suzune and Kazune carried both of their book bags. **(Suzune's being carried a lot lately…)**. In the distance they could see a dust cloud coming near them. Himeka had gone to school with Miyon,so now it looked like the 2 were a couple with a kid.

"Oh man, it's the Kazune-Z." groaned Karin. "Their going to ripe me to shreds."

"Kojyou-kun! Kojyou-kun!" The Kazune-Z shouted. They stopped right in front of Karin and glared fiercely at her. So fiercely that it made Suzune start to cry.

"Oh don't cry honey!" Karin tried to comfort him. "Shhh, shh, it's alright."

Kazune got really mad, "You made him cry, you wretched women!" he growled.

The Kazune-Z backed down quickly looking scared. Kazune's eyes were full of anger towards them. He walked up to Karin, who handed the crying child over to him. His eyes changed to love for the little boy.

Suzune stopped and sniffled some and asked, "Daddy, who are these ugly people?"

This made the girls stop and glare at the child. Tears weld up in his eyes again. "Daddy!" his screamed and hide his face in his father's shirt.

The Kazune-Z stopped again and stared at Kazune. The leader asked, "Daddy?!" Kazune nodded and handed Suzune back over to Karin who quietly cooed him, talking comfortingly to him. Kazune turned his back to the Kazune-Z and put his hand around Karin's waist, who blushed like mad, and walked on. They the entered the school gate, leaving the group there to try to figure out what just happened.

"HUDDLE!" the leader called.

They grouped together and started talking at random till they were silenced.

"Kojyou-kun and that girl?!" One said.

"I never have seen that kid before!" Another whispered.

"Kojyou couldn't have gotten her pregnant!" One shouted. The rest gasped in horror.

"No, no, we must find out! Let us spy!" The leader called out!

"Right!" They all agreed.

**

* * *

**

**More to come. What do you think of this story?**

**Giant cookies for anyone who gives their opinions, good or bad, because it helps me!**

**Bibi till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

Suzune and Family

* * *

Author: KazKarLove

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamichama Karin!!!!

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"_Kazune-kun…"_Karin thought._ "You're protecting me again."_ Karin felt his arm wrap tighter at they entered the building.

People began to whisper as they watched. Karin felt glares from many girls and was that a glare from…a …boy?!

She shivered and looked up at Kazune-kun. His beautiful blue eyes calmed her down a bit. They approached the door and Karin felt an impending sense of doom. She handed Suzune over to Kazune ready for the familiar body flung at her.

BOOM! Micchi had grabbed her, cutting of her circulation in her arms.

"Mic…chi, h-hi." She stuttered. Kazune pried her away and put Suzune on the desk to watch.

"Hello Hanozone-san, Kujyou-kun!" He smiled at them both. His different eyes turned to the little boy.

"Well, who do we have here?" He chirped and tickled Suzune a little. Suzune giggled.

"Mommy, his eyes are purdy!" Suzune pointed to Micchi.

"Mommy?" Micchi questioned looking over at Karin and Kazune-kun. Kazune blushed and Karin looked at Suzune wishing that he hadn't said that.

Karin sighed and lifted Suzune up and introduced him to Micchi. "Micchi this is Suzune and he is our…" she lowered he voice and leaned closer to Micchi. " He's Kazune and my future kid." She finished the sentence quickly, blushing red.

Micchi lifted up his head and grinned down at them. "Well, this is something new, guess i never had a chance, huh?"

Karin blushed and smacked him lightly.

The teacher came in and calmed the class with a slam of her books. The students quickly ran to their seats.

"Today," the teacher calmly said, "Is show and tell. I told you yesterday to bring something from your trips over the nice spring break."

Karin looked at Kazune in horror. He returned the glance.

"Love, just tell them that your babysitting your…cousin." Micchi whispered to her seeing her worry.

"Good idea, Micchi!" Karin whispered back and wrote it down on a note and passed it to Kazune. He nodded in approval.

He wrote back.

_But we'll have to tell them we live together…_he wrote.

"_Great, just great. The Kazune-Z doesn't need any more reasons to rip me to shreds…once they hear about this, I'm a goner."_ She though, putting her face in her hands. **(Okay, pause, let's just pretend that, none of the Kazune-Z members are in that class, k?)**

"Alright, who's first?" The teacher called out. "I pick…Kujyou-kun. Come on don't be shy."

"Um, teacher, KarinandIbotharedoingthesamethingand so…" he mumbled quickly.

"Slow down!" Commanded the teacher.

Kazune got up, much to Karin's fear and shouted at the teacher, "Karin and I have the same project because we live with each other!"

The class gasped and eyes turned to Karin, who wished to disappear. Himeka sat there just smiling and playing along.

The rest of the class seemed stunned. The teacher recovered quickly. "Oh, that's nice and what do you what to show us from your trip?"

"THIS!" Kazune held Suzune high in the air.

"You had a **KID?!**" One boy shouted.

Karin blushed deep red and shouted. "Heck no!!!! He's my…uh…cousin…um from the islands, yeah that's it." Suzune looked fairly confused.

"So how does Kujyou-kun tie into all of this?" One girl huffed, who was a member of the Kazune-Z, but secretly came into this class.

"Uh…he's…um…uh." Karin tried to explain before Kazune cut her off.

"I'm HER **BOYFRIEND**!!! He shouted out.

There was another stunned gasp. "Eek! Kazune and Karin?! Sure looks like it! I saw them together this morning! Hand in Hand too! Why her?!" Was all that could be heard.

"SETTLE DOWN!!!" The teacher screamed, but the bell rang and it was time for lunch. As people packed up, they stopped and talked to the "couple".

"Kazune, you lucky duck!" One boy slapped him on the back. "Yeah, why do you always get the cute chicks?!" Another added in.** (Lucky Duck, cute chicks…little bird humor…)**

**On the other side…**

"Have you kissed him yet? I bet he's a great kisser! Is he forceful?" All the girls asked Karin.

"Um…yes to all, I guess…" Karin answered quietly, not wanting to lie.

All the girls giggled as she blushed. One girl looked down at Suzune, who was sitting on his mommy's lap.

"Omigawd, he's adorable!" The cooed at him.

"Uh…thanks?" Karin said confuzzled.

"Mommy..."Suzune had cuddled up in her arms. "I'm hungry!"

The Kazune-Z member stood in the shadow and tape recorded it all and then slipped away.

Kazune walked up behind Karin and lead her away from the giggling girls. It was lunch time and Suzune was hungry.(duh!)

Karin handed Suzune over to Kazune and said, "I'll go get lunch and you guys go find a nice shady tree, private please, too." She said once they were outside.

"Sandwich for me and a coke. Hey couldn't you just feed Suzune yourself?" He asked pervertedly pointing to her now medium sized breasts.

Karin glared at him and took off for lunch.

Kazune smiled and looked around for a spot.

"Dada! Over here!" Suzune called as he hopped about under a shady tree with soft patches of grass around it..

"Good job!" Kazune said with a satisfied tone as he ruffled Suzune's hair a little.

"Looky, here comes momma!" Little Suzune pointed out.

"Here." Karin huffed as she tried to catch her breath. She handed him 3 sandwiches, two sodas and milk.

"Yummy!" Suzune drooled over his sandwich and munched away at it. Karin and Kazune ate in silence.

"Sooo…girlfriend, huh?" Karin leaned over to Kazune.

"Yep and I was proud to say it too. You wouldn't believe how many guys had their eyes on you. And so I figured if you're my future wife and he's the product, we might as well be boyfriend girlfriend." Kazune puffed up.

"Aw, thanks!" Karin kissed his cheek and Suzune giggled. He wandered off for a bit.

Then 4 figures stood in front of the happy couple. "So what we hear is true. You stole Kujyou-kun from us!" The leader shouted angrily, pointing at Karin, making her cringe.

Kazune growled and got up and yelled at them. "I was never yours and I never will be! I choose Karin, now will you please butt out of our lives!"

"But what about that child!" The troop wailed. "He called you Daddy and that girl, Mommy! What's the deal with that?!" Fake tears and all came down.

Suzune came rushing back and jumped into Karin's arms, ordering her to pick him up so he could be face to face with the girls. He made a nasty face at them.

"You don't talk like that to my future parents like that!" He spat in their faces.** (Whoa, little mean for a 4-5 year old…)**

"Future…" One girl stuttered.

"Parents…" Another finished.

"Yeah! And in 5 years, I'll be here for real!" He said. **(Okay, in my story, Karin and company are 14…5 years…)**

"5 years…"Karin gasped. She whipped around to Kazune whose mouth had dropped. "5 years, you sex fiend! I'll be **19!!!**" She screamed at Kazune. **(Okay, used Kazunexkarin's story as a ref for ages of when Suzune is born. if you like my stories, go read hers. The best!)**

"Well sorry for choosing you!" He shouted back.

At this point the Kazune-Z backed away from the whole situation and ran away.

"Besides…" Kazune continued. "This means we'll have some fun."

Karin blushed and picked up Suzune and walked away.

"Just kidding!" He called after her and rushed to catch up.

End for now! Long chapter….

* * *

I'm going to skip the rest of the classes except the last period or I might just take them home…MAHAHAHA…what will happen next? 


	3. Warning to all

**I've recently had some story thefts and if I get it again, I'll stop writing. I DO use other ideas from other stories and I now ask you first and I credit you. If you see the ideas of yours here, I'm sorry that I didn't ask, I probably did it by mistake and didn't know. SO PLEASE ask for the use of my ideas. The Author is not posted here for reasons. My ideas are MINE or asked for. End of story.**

** KazKarLove**


	4. Chapter 4

Suzune and Family

Warning: Spoilers!!!!! That and fluff!! I think

Chapter 3

Author- KazKarLove

No steal!!!! Or I'll hunt you down with my pen and stab you in the back until you DIE! - Cough- Never mind.

I don't own Kamichama Karin!

"_Finally, last period…this day has been the worst…" _Karin thought, sighing as she carried Suzune out of the room and into the hall.

"Hey, Karin." Kazune called out from behind her. "Wait up!" He rushed up to her with a crumpled up piece of paper in his hand.

"Oh, hello Kazune-kun. What's that?" She asked pointing to the paper.

"Uh, nothing!" Kazune stuffed it into his pocket. "Nothing at all, just some old homework."

"Oh, well let's go home now. Suzune-kun is tired and I want to start dinner with Himeka." Karin started to walk off but stopped when Kazune didn't follow.

"Uh…I'll catch up with you later. There's something I need to do.

"Oh, well see you later." Karin waved.

"Bye Papa!" Suzune grinned over Karin's shoulder. Kazune merely nodded and dashed of towards the court yard. The paper was back in his hand and he clutched it tighter than ever.

"_Damn him! What does he want with me?!"_ Kazune thought as he stopped by the fountain._ "If he's toying with us, I'll make him PAY!"_

The letter…

_Dear Kujyou,_

_Come and fight me after your pitiful school day ends. And bring that little backstabbing goddess with you. Or else._

_ K.K_

When Karin arrived home with Suzune and Himeka, the house seemed so relaxing compared to school. Karin flopped down on the couch and let out a sigh of relief, closing her eyes. Suzune crawled up next to her and put his chin in his cute little arms, staring at his mom.

"Mommy, where did daddy go?" He asked after a while. Karin cracked and eye open and looked up to the ceiling wondering that herself. She opened her other eye and looked at Suzune. "I really… don't know." She answered him.

Suzune put a chubby finger to his chin, thinking to himself like a little genius. Karin couldn't help but giggle at this. He always made her feel better…just like Kazune-kun.

"_I wish he was here, with me, holding me and kissing me wait a minute! No I don't!"_ Karin argued with herself in her head. Then she sighed._ "Oh yes I do."_

A sudden cry was heard._**"Karin-chan, Karin-chan, oh this is horrible!"**_ A small disfigured animal thing flew down the stairs and up to her.

"Shii-chan!" Karin cried with joy, grabbing the cat.

"_**Karin-chan, where is Kazune-chan?"**_ The cat rushed pulling away from Karin.

Karin frowned and shook her head. "I don't know."

"_**Oh this is bad! I just sensed a VERY powerful surge of power from the school! I thought it was you but I had to make sure!"**_ Shii-chan jumped up from Karin's lap and ran to find Himeka.

Karin just sat there trying to process this. "He can't be, he promised never to transform again!" Karin leaped for the door.

"Momma! I wanna come too!" Suzune said as he ran after her with the special ring.

"But…" Karin tried to say, but Suzune had already run out the door.

They hurried to the school. The sun was starting to set and the wind began to blow. In the distance Karin could hear fighting and picked up Suzune and sped up. "Please let me make it on time!" She whispered.

"Karin-chan, wait up!" Himeka shouted behind them with Shii-chan on her heels. But Karin didn't hear her; she was focused on the sight in front of her.

In the court yard she saw two figures fighting one was unknown to here but had a black cape with red trimming and then there was Kazune-kun. Karin screamed in horror as she watched Kazune being knocked down. The god held a sword to his neck.

"I am GOD!" Karin shouted with the special pink ring on her hand.

"What?!" The god yelled as he became blind in the pink light.

"Karin…" Kazune gasped as he lay there weakly.

"NOBODY hurts MY boyfriend!" She shouted as she sent a burst of bright light at the god. The cape fell back from his face reveling himself. Himeka gasped.

Kirihiko Karasuma. The father of Kirio and Kirika.

"So the little goddess came out to play, huh." He laughed wickedly.

"YOU! You're not dead?!" Karin gasped.

"Of course not! Do you think you could just hit me and KILL me on our first meeting?" He sent a blast aimed at her, knocking her clear across the area. She slumped down.

"Forget Kujyou! I'd rather kill the one who made my life miserable 10 years ago!" He walked past Kazune who was panting and forcing himself up.

"Momma? Momma, please wake up!" Suzune shook her, tears forming in his eyes. "Momma!" He screamed as Karasuma lifted him into the air by the collar of his shirt.

"Pfft, what a stupid little boy. I can't believe he's yours." He said as he kicked Karin. She whimpered and fell forward. "How weak. How did my son never manage to finish you, I shall never know. But now, I get to do it." He held the sword over Karin's body and swung down. It sunk in.

"NO!" Kazune cried.

"Momma!" Suzune wailed.

"Karin…" Kazune whispered. "No, please."

Suzune just hung there, tears falling silently.

Himeka put her hands over her face and fell to her knees.

Karasuma grinned. It was over.

Suddenly, light came from Karin's limp body. It bathed everything in its path with a warm pink glow. Suzune looked up and wiped his eyes. "Momma…"

"What is this magic?! It burns!" Karasuma screamed as it wrapped around him.

"It's the magic of the gods." Karin said, her voice booming across the land. Her eyes were closed but her body moved on its own. Her hands pulled the sword out. It dripped with her blood.

"As a goddess, I've watched Karin for her whole life." The voice sounded. "And she doesn't deserve to lose now." The sword glowed and was aimed at Karasuma. "Karasuma, you do not deserve the power of the gods, and you never shall."

"NO, it can't be!" Karasuma screamed his last words.

"Die."

Kazune held Karin in his arms. His eyes were red from crying and his cheeks were wet. His hair stuck to his face and he had dirt streaked down his body.

Rain had begun to fall. It mixed with the tears and blood.

Himeka sat next to him, her face in her hands. Suzune sobbed, holding on to his mother's dress. Shii-chan sat next to him, trying to comfort them all, while trying to hold back her own tears.

Kazune threw back his head and screamed to the heavens, "KARIN!" Fresh tears fell again and he put his head on Karin's chest, and sobbed.

"_**Someone is**__**calling you, Karin. Wake up**__."_ A soft but rough voice called to her in her head.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"_**The one you love most…"**_

"Karin, I love you, so don't go." Kazune whispered to her. "I beg you."

Himeka put her hand on his shoulder to comfort him. He just shook his head. Suzune left his mother's side and cried in Himeka's lap. She stroked him gently.

"Karin…" Kazune repeated over and over again, kissing her softly on the lips.

Soft hands wrapped around his neck as he kissed her, pulling his closer. Kazune's eyes shot open looking upon a sweet face. Her eyes were closed but she smiled.

"Karin!" Kazune shouted. He grabbed her, hugging her as if he would never let go of her again.

"Hello Kazune-kun." She said smiling at him.

"Momma! Look sister, mommy's alright!" The two of them rushed to Karin and hugged her too. Shii-chan jumped into Karin's lap and examined the gash. Her face of delight for Karin being alive went sour. "_**We need to get her home, NOW!"**_ She yelled over the commotion._** "She's in great danger of dying with this gash."**_

Kazune nodded and picked up Karin bridal style and carried her back home. Karin had already fainted because of loss of blood.

**Okay, almost done. One more chapter. This is taking off in a whole new direction now. Next chapter I warn you, is fluff city.**


	5. Chapter 5

Suzune and Family

Chapter 4-

Author: KazKarLove

Kazune sat next to the bed half asleep. Karin lay on their bed bandaged up from the battle. She hadn't woken since. Suzune had gone back home for a while to get some medicine from his future father and to check in with them. Himeka was in the kitchen cooking them all breakfast and finally Shii-chan sat in the basement reading up on healing.

Kazune fell forward a bit and woke up quickly. He wiped a bit of drool from his mouth and focused on Karin. She moaned and her face looked painful. Kazune grabbed Karin's hand, stroking it and holding it tight.

"I'm here for you Karin, don't worry." He repeated over and over. Himeka walked in with some breakfast and tea.

"Kazune-chan, please, you must eat. What would Karin-chan say if she saw you like this?" She scolded him.

Kazune grinned up at her and thanked her. Even though it was a school day, they all stayed home. News had traveled the school early on in the morning that Karin had been hurt badly and that her boyfriend was nursing her back. This infuriated the Kazune-Z. Flowers and cards were sent by afternoon and many visitors came by after school.

"Thank you all for coming." Himeka bowed as they prepared to leave.

Miyon smiled. "No problem." She waved goodbye and the group had left. Many cried when they say the state Karin was in. Micchi had tears in his eyes and delicately kissed Karin on the forehead goodbye, which made Kazune steam with anger. One boy offered to have his mom come and check her out but Himeka politely turned him down.

"She's under our care and she's fine." she had said.

Later on Suzune had arrived with a couple of bottles for Karin. The older Kazune was happy to help his past and sent a good supply. When night fell, Suzune had been tucked away in Karin's old bedroom, safe and sound.

Kazune climbed into the big bed next to Karin. He leaned over and whispered "I love you," To her and kissed her lightly. He shut of the light and snuggled up close to Karin. Her scent calmed him as he smelled her hair. Her skin was soft and gently for him. It made him hug her tighter._ "Soon, please, wake up soon."_

The next morning was a beautiful sunrise with gently streams of light coming through the curtains. Kazune felt warmth next to him and a set of arms holding him tight. Was it a dream? He opened his eyes to a lovely face, smiling up at him.

"Karin…" He mumbled.

She giggled and softly twirled his golden locks with her finger. "Hello, handsome."

His eyes went wide. "It's really you!" He buried his face in her hair, small tears coming to his eyes. "You came back to me!"

Karin laughed and pulled away but winced in pain and clutched her stomach. Kazune quickly grabbed the medicine bottle and pored a spoon full of the medicine and gave it to her. She sighed and fell back into the pillows, still holding her stomach. Kazune gently picked her up and carried her down to breakfast.

Himeka was overjoyed to see Karin and hugged her over and over. Suzune kissed his momma too. She hugged Suzune and stroked his hair. She faced him and kissed his forehead. Kazune groaned. "Where's my kiss?"

Karin smirked and walked over to Shii-chan and kissed the cat and squeezed her tight, teasing Kazune-kun. He growled at her and chased after her. She laughed and ran out of the room. Himeka, Suzune and Shii-chan just stood there and sweat dropped at the event that just happened. Kazune caught up to her, which wasn't hard, and pinned her to the wall. He grinned as Karin tried to struggle away. "You know," He hissed into her ear. "You still owe me from back when I showed you the bedroom. You said you would do it with me that night," He traced a line from her collar bone to her lips.

"Well, let me get better first, and then I can give you all you want from me." She huffed angrily.

"That's gonna be a lot, you know." Kazune whispered, grinning as he played with hair and rubbed her hips gently, teasing her.

"Just kiss me already!" She moaned. Kazune smirked and forcefully put his lips to hers. Her tongue played along with his. He pressed his legs against hers and rubbed her breasts slightly making her moan. The kiss continued for a while but they broke it to breath. Smiling like fools, they walked back to breakfast hand in hand like nothing had happened.

Karin had decided to go to school with Kazune-kun's help. He agreed, more than happy to help her because that meant he had an excuse to be near her. Suzune had to go back home for a while, so he was taken care of. Himeka packed them all lunch and Q-chan offered to drive them all there because of Karin.

He went out to fetch the car but came back with news. "I'm sorry but I forgot that the small car is in the shop today, Master Kazune. All we have is the limo." He said regretfully.

"That will have to do for now. Karin, is that okay?" Kazune asked Karin.

She sighed. "Yeah, but the kids are gonna kill us at school." They both looked defeated.

First they bring Suzune to school posing as Karin's cousin, and then they say that they are living together and they are boyfriend girlfriend. The Kazune- Z found out about Suzune being their son. Now Karin was hurting in the _stomach _ and now was randomly being dropped off at school with Kazune.

"Oh god." They said together. And Himeka just kept smiling.

So Q-chan started the car and they were off. Driving through the streets Karin looked out the window, watching the trees fly by. The days were growing hotter and summer was near. The window was hot on her forehead as she pressed against it. Maybe Suzune, Kazune and herself would go somewhere for a family trip. The beach. That sounded nice. They could borrow the beach house for a weekend. "_But Kazune-kun has enough on his mind_ _already…"_ Karin thought and sighed.

Kazune looked over at her upon hearing the sigh and was going to ask what was wrong when Himeka shouted, "We're here!" The gang had already arrived at school.

Kazune got out and helped Karin to her feet. Many students were gawking at the limo and the strange coupling. Micchi ran up laughing. He slowed down seeing the pained look on Karin's face. He stopped before her and picked up her hand and kissed it. Karin blushed and Kazune growled. "Good to see you up, Karin-chan."

"T-thank you, Micchi." She stammered. Kazune grabbed Karin's free hand and pulled her away. More stares came from other students as they walked into the school, where they bumped into Miyon and Yuuki.

"OH…"they all said at the same time.

"KARIN-CHAN!" The two cried and hugged Karin lightly.

"Hi, guys." She breathed.

Miyon turned to Kazune and said excitedly, "Congrats! I can't believe you two are married!" This stopped them all in their tracks.

"M-m-married?!" Kazune and Karin stuttered. "Who told you that?" Kazune demanded.

Miyon put a finger on her chin and thought hard. "Well, it was a rumor but many had sources, like the Kazune-Z, I guess. One girl had a tape recorder and had taped a conversation between Kazune and them. Also a time when you called Karin: sweetheart, love, honey, my precious wife, etc oh and they said that the boy you brought that one day was your future son." She pointed to Kazune and shrugged. "The boy is hard to believe but not the marriage."

"I should have known!" Karin cried out. "All those stares too. How many people did they show it too?" She asked.

Yuuki answered this. "The whole grade."

Karin and Kazune went pale. Well it was true but still! Kazune felt his temper rise to its limits. Karin stood there frozen. Her head was buzzing.

She suddenly keeled over in pain, clutching her stomach and cried out. Miyon gasped and quickly ran for the nurse. Kazune picked her up bridal style and carried her to the nurse's office, not bothering with the faces from some of the students. As the nurse checked her out, Kazune slumped in his chair outside.

"Damn!" He cursed to himself. "How in hell did I let her come to school?!" Himeka was rushing down the halls with news for Kazune.

"Teacher says you and Karin can go home and I'll get your work." She chirped.

"Thanks." He said, ruffling her black locks. She blushed and briefly hugged him back and then hurried back to class. Kazune sighed, thinking about what Karin owed Kazune and if he'd ever get it. Suddenly a blast of air came out of no where and their stood Suzune with a heart shaped box in his hand.

"Suzune!" He jumped up and picked up his son. His eyes filled with sadness as Suzune smiled. "_Just like Karin's…"_ he thought looking out the hallway window.

"Daddy, where's mommy? I have a pill for her. It will make her ALLLLL better!" He grinned happily.

Kazune's eyes widened at the sight of the box. He opened it and there lay a red pill and a little folded up piece of paper. He opened it and scanned over it. An extreme blush appeared across his face. "_Oh man…" _He thought reading the paper over and over again.

Kazune waited till the nurse was ready for Karin to go. They both carried Karin out to the waiting limo and carefully laid her in the back seat.

The nurse waved goodbye as they drove away. Once they reached the house, Kazune rushed to put Karin in the House on the bed. She had awaken and was now sitting up in the soft covers. Suzune had been sitting with her, presenting the pill but without the folded paper. Kazune had that…

Kazune cleared his throat, "Uh, Suzune. I need to talk with Mommy alone for a bit."

"Okay Daddy!" He leaped out of bed and ran after Shii-chan.

Once they were alone, Kazune cleared his throat again and blushed. Karin watched him slowly. Kazune started finally, "Um, for this pill…ah…"He twiddled with fingers. "You have to …have to…do stuff with me…" He finally choked out. Karin's mouth fell open.

"W-what?!" she yelped.

"S-sorry, but that's what it says." He held out the note from the box. She snatched it away, scanning it. Her face turned pink. "Oh my god, you're serious."

"It's the only way the pill will react after you take it." He looked down at his feet.

Karin smirked, seeing his blush and grabbed the pill. "Stick out your tongue." She said holding the pill. "You're going to give it to me and I'm going to give back what I owe you." Kazune looked at her and grinned. "With pleasure." He stuck it out.

Karin placed it in and said sexily, "And lots of it."

**AH, OMG! We go a flat on the way to Fluff city and we need a pit stop. Next chapter is into the heart of the city. Wow, totally took this story off its track…ah well, I like this better than what I planned.**


	6. FLUFFY

Suzune and Family

Chapter 5

Author: KazKarLove (do not steal my work!)

_**WARNING: Extreme fluff and or lemon Fanfiction here! Do not read if you feel you are not ready!**_

Suzune wandered through the many halls of the big house, thinking about when he'd live here. Lucky for him, it didn't seem to far off…

(**Okay pause, sorry, sorry but I changed my mind and they are 16 now, doing stuff together seemed a bit young for 14…sweat drop thank god…) **

Kazune lay on top of Karin, pushing the pill in to her mouth gently. The pill lingered in her mouth as Kazune played with it. A sweet cherry flavor flooded her mouth and the pill worked its way back. Finally she swallowed grinning at Kazune.

He started working on her clothes, carefully avoiding the cut though it didn't hurt her now that she had the pill. Her night gown slide off and was tossed to one corner of the bedroom. Kazune stared at the half naked Karin and savored it. He reached for her bra but Karin made a quick tug at his pants, signaling to stop. She sat on his lap and removed his shirt and unbuttoned his pants. To make it easier he got up and pulled them off. Both stared at each other, speechless.

Karin blushed and turned away. "I really can't think of anything to say." She said embarrassed because this was her first time.

Kazune smiled and put a hand on her shoulder and whispered into her ear, "Then don't say anything at all."

Kazune made a small growling noise and pounced on Karin, pushing her down onto the bed. His eyes searched her from her smooth, silky legs to her soft, warming face. He left a trail of small quick kisses from her thigh to her lips. She gasped, wanting more from him.

She giggled and flipped Kazune over in one smooth motion. She leaned over him, her breasts in his face, purring slightly. She let him un-hook her bra which fell to his chest. Kazune's eyes went wide. She had grown a lot more than he thought. "_Maybe they just look bigger up closer…"_ He though as he planted a kiss on each breast. Karin traced heart shapes on his chest, continuing to purr slightly. He rubbed his hands against her hips, tugging at her underwear. The soft pink lace fell down and he just stared. Karin blushed and started to move away. "Ah…um…" Kazune silenced her with a flaming kiss. He moved his hands up and down her thighs, whispering how beautiful she is and how much he loved her. She began to move down his boxers.

_Knock Knock._ "Mommy? Daddy?" Little Suzune's was heard on the other side of the door. Karin squeaked and jumped for her robe. She wrapped the soft pink fluffy robe around her and opened the door a bit.

"What is it, Suzune?" She asked him through the crack.

"Older Momma wants me to come home. She says you have some important stuff to do with Dada." He smiled up at her, not knowing anything. Karin blushed.

"Oh, alright. Bye, honey."

"Bye, momma!" he cried out as he disappeared in a gust of wind.

She shut the door and this time, locked it. She leaned against it and let out a sigh of relief. Kazune was lying on the bed looking upset. Karin walked over and asked "What wrong?"

Kazune just stared up at the ceiling and mumbled, "I never get any time to do anything with you…" Karin snickered and untied the robe silently and let it sink to the floor.

"Oh really? Can I make up for that now?" She sang sweetly. Kazune turned with his blank face which suddenly was filled with love, lust and an incredible blush that spread across his face.

He analyzed every part of her body, stopping for a long time on her breasts and privates. Karin smiled and started to turn away. Kazune's face fell. He got up and rushed towards Karin and grabbed her from behind. "Please don't go. I want you." He moaned into her ear.

Karin turned and put her hands on his hips, grabbing a handful of the boxers and pulled down. They plopped to the floor and Karin stared at him.

Kazune picked her up and carried her to the bed and murmured. "Now, where were we?" He swirled his tongue around her nipple, making her shiver in delight. He sucked on each one, lingering slightly. Karin pushed him off and kissed him slowly, pushing him down to the bed like she was doing C.P.R. She felt around his body, rubbing the inside of his legs, applying different pressure at different points. Kazune moaned in pleasure so Karin continued up. When she reached it, her hand moved up and down. Kazune gasped. When she had finished, warming him up, Kazune got on top again.

"Shall we begin?" He murmured.

Karin stared at him. Fear flashed across her eyes. "Kazune-kun…wait." Kazune stopped pushing towards her, and stared at her in disbelief. She bit her lip, not wanting to say anything to get him mad.

"I…really don't know if we should be doing this…" She said softly.

Kazune's face looked hurt as his icy blue eyes stared down at her. "Why? Why do you entice me to go further, only to stop and tell me you're not ready?!" Kazune said angrily.

When Karin did not answer, Kazune continued. "What about the pill?! What about Suzune? This could be the chance to have him and you back away!" His words hit her hard, like bricks. She shut her eyes away from his. A small tear appeared at the corner of her eye.

Karin slowly opened her eyes, looking upon Kazune. His face showed pain, anger, sadness, and lust. Karin frowned now and asked him seriously, "Do even really love me?"

Kazune again stared at her with disbelief. "What?"

"Do you even really love me?" She repeated.

Kazune sputtered. "Karin, of course I do. What ever made you think other wise?"

Karin looked disgusted with him. "Because you NEVER show it!" She screamed at him. She started wiggling away from him, trying to break free but Kazune pinned her down harder.

His face was centimeters from hers. "Is that so?" Kazune said sadly. Slowly he pulled himself off Karin.

He slid to the other side of the room with his back turned to her.

"Look," Karin said frustrated as she got up. "I am NOT getting pregnant when we are **16**! Do you understand?" Kazune refused to answer. Karin sighed and continued on. "I don't have him till we are 19. I get pregnant at 18. So you can make as much love with me, **after **we have graduated. So please, put on a condom and let me take a birth control pill!" She flopped back down on the bed, hardly noticing that they were still naked.

Kazune just stood there. He turned and made eye contact with Karin. "I understand." He went to the drawer in the bedside table and pulled out a package of condoms and a bottle of birth control pills. Karin gasped.

"You planned this?!" Her anger rose and fell when Kazune put the condom on and tossed her the pills.

"Now…are you ready?" He said calmly. Karin nodded still in the state of shock.

"Alright." He grunted as he spread her legs, reveling her. "Karin…"He said as he slipped in.

"Ugh! KAZUNE!" Her shout echoed in the room.

"KARIN!" He replies as he entered her.

"Uhh…"Karin moaned as her eyes fluttered open. There was no pain in her stomach, well there was below…

Suddenly she saw two gorgeous blue eyes gazing at her. Kazune was smiling and holding her near to him. He massaged her hips gently.

"Kazune-kun, what time is it?" She groaned in an effort to get up and look at the time.

"Don't worry, Himeka has club tonight and won't be back till 6 and its 4 now." He said reassuringly.

Karin made an attempt to get up but fell back into bed. "Ugh." The pain was pounding inside her thighs. Kazune got up and steadied her. His shaft brushed against her and Karin blushed. "Where's the condom?" Karin asked panicking.

Kazune laughed at her worry and pointed to the trash. She sighed in relief. Together they took a long hot bath. Through the steam, Kazune's eyes never left Karin in all of her wet glory. She felt his eyes and decided to tease him. She crawled near him and floated down next to him. He flexed his muscles and settled his arms around her, pulling her closer in. They sat there for a while, washing the smell of sex leave their bodies. Karin got out first and slipped into her room to change. Finally, Kazune got out too, wrapping a towel around him and headed for his room.

The two came out smiling. Suzune was safe, Karin was healed, and they finally concluded their feelings for each other. What will everyone else have to say?

**More to come. God, this is so lemony for me…I think after this story is finished I'll just go back down to the kissing stage. **

**Preview of next chapter:**

**Jin and Micchi come in after school and find Karin and Kazune making out. Of course they tackle Kazune and accuse him of forcing her to kiss. What will Kazune have to say about this?**


	7. Chapter 7

Suzune and Family

Chapter 6

Author: KazKarLove

* * *

Micchi walked up to the door of the Kujyou residence with flowers in his hand. His different colored eyes shone with love and compassion. "Today, Karin-san shall truly be mine!" He grinned from ear to ear and pumped his fist into the air. Behind him he heard soft foot steps coming up the walk way. 

A dark haired boy walked with his head high and cool dark shades that only pop stars ever wore. His eye caught Micchi's eyes and he smirked at the flowers in his hand. Jin carried a box of imported chocolates and a heart balloon.

"To bad you can't compete, Micchi." He said. "Today I will have my goddesses hand forever!"

Micchi approached Jin and held his fist to him. "Shut up. I'm here to take care of her and pull her away from the wraths of Kazune-san."

"WE think alike." Jin tossed his dark locks. "But of course, Karin shall only have one of us. She should decide."

"Fine." Micchi huffed.

So together the knocked on the door and the butler answered it. "Yes?"

"We're here to see Karin-chan." they said.

"Come in, she's up stairs somewhere."

Thanks!" They dashed off up the stairs.

* * *

Meanwhile... 

Karin walked out of her bed room when she slammed into a familiar person.

"Owwy!" She cried as they both fell down and the person landed on top of her.

"Ah..." Karin and Kazune both blushed at the closeness.

"S-sorry!" Kazune started to get of. A hand reached up and pulled him back down into a slow kiss.

Back there...

* * *

"She shall be mine!" Jin shouted as they huffed up the stairs. 

"Never, you demon!" Micchi croaked back at him.

They both collapsed at the top, panting and heaving like mad. "Ugh..." They groaned but continued on.

"Almost there!" They continued to argue walking around the corner, but a certain couple didn't hear them.

"Kar-" Micchi was cut off by the sight in front of him. Jin stood there, paralyzed, the balloon long forgotten and the candy dropped.

"Uh..." An awkward silence spread out through the hall. The couple didn't notice and continued the sweet long kiss. Kazune had pulled Karin's tube top down a bit and was rubbing her breasts.

Kazune looked up to breath and broke the kiss. "Um…" He stuttered as he caught sight of Jin and Micchi, his hand still on Karin's breast

Karin gasped and she turned so her stomach was on the ground and Kazune was hovering over her like he was doing push-ups of love on her. (**Is there even such a thing?)**

"FIEND!" The two boys tackled Kazune and pushed him down. "HOW dare you touch her!"

"Get off, you idiots!" Kazune shouted at them.

"JIN! MICCHI!" Karin screamed, furious that they walked in on their kiss. Her color was rising and she stomped over to them and gave them a punch which sent them flying.

"I'm gonna..." She was cut off Kazune who turned her around and gave her a calming kiss.

The other boys gaped as Kazune looked at them from over Karin's shoulder.

"She's mine, so back off." He said. His voice was hard.

Karin blushed as his arm went around her side and took her down the hall, leaving the boys there to try and figure this all out.  
"Wha…, they're together?!" Jin shrieked.

"My precious Karin…" Micchi whimpered. "I knew I could never have her because of the little boy at school…"

"Oh the little one that Karin carried all day? So? He's her cousin." Jin shrugged.

"No, he's their future son. They just lied" Micchi sobbed. "Karin told me, but I thought I had a chance because Kazune could have raped her or something. Then I would be the father if I married her."

Jin didn't hear a word. Only 'future' and 'son'. He sat there twitching. "You mean, he…had sex with her?! I wanted to do that!"

Micchi sniffed. "Me too."

Meanwhile while the perverts cried….

* * *

"Kazune-kun, thank you." Karin kissed him on the cheek. 

"Yeah well, they had to stop bothering you sometime "He blushed as they went down to the basement. He locked the doors and joined Karin down on the red couch. She leaned against him. His body heat made her own shiver and cuddle closer. "You're so warm." She whispered. "And I'm _so_ cold."

"No, its you who's hot. So hot hit makes me look cool." Kazune murmured.

Karin snorted. "That is a bad pick up line. Still, you just make me cuddle closer." Karin was practically on his lap now. Her lips locked on his and insisted on another slow kiss. Kazune put his hands on her waist and picked her up and sat her on his lap so she was facing him. Her legs wrapped loosely around his hips and her hands went around his neck.

Kazune stroked her back with one hand and groped her with the other.

Their tongues swirled together in harmony. Kazune broke the kiss to leave a trail of small kisses from the middle of her breasts to her neck. "AH!" Karin breathed.

Kazune smiled and pinned her against him. "Do you want to continue?" He said as he kissed her ear.

"We can't. Himeka is coming home." Karin softly panted as she leaned on him.

"Oh yeah. Well, we have all night." Kazune smirked.

Karin blushed and hit him lightly, "Pervert!" She laughed as she got off him. Kazune got up behind her and snaked his arms under hers and pulled up her tube top.

"Don't need Jin and Micchi thinking weird." Kazune said leading her up the stairs.

"R-right." Karin blushed and let Kazune lead, allowing her to watch his beautiful body move.

* * *

**OH, Himeka come home and what does she bring with her?It includes the whole gang, love and explantions. Plus Suzune comes back with some info on his future life. More to come! KazKar out!**


	8. Chapter 8

Suzune and Family

Author: KazKarLove

Chapter 7

"I'm back!" Himeka called as she walked into the house. A wonderful aroma entered her nose. _Who's cooking?_

"Welcome back!" Karin called as she walked out of the kitchen. She was wearing an apron covered in curry spices.

"Karin-chan, you're up!" Himeka ran over to her and hugged her friend. Karin laughed.

"Yeah, finally. Suzune-kun brought a pill over for me." She started blushing at the requirements of taking the pill.

"Are you sure you're okay? You look red in the face."

"No, no. I'm just peachy!" Karin chirped.

"Where's Kazune-chan?"

"Upstairs dealing with Jin and Micchi." Suddenly they heard an "ARG, mine! Got it?! I claimed her!" Karin huffed and held up her fist. "They talk like I'm an object."

Himeka giggled. A hiss was heard from the kitchen. "Oops, the dinner." Karin rushed back inside to fan off the heat. Himeka began to unpack her bag.

"Hey Karin, I picked this up on the way home from school." Himeka slide a pamphlet over the kitchen counter. Karin picked it up and scanned through it. "A hot spring trip? Oh, and they are right on the beach!" Karin exclaimed thinking back on her thoughts of Kazune, Suzune and her playing like a big happy family. She sighed. "What about the cost? We can't afford this right now."

Himeka giggled and held up a slip of paper:

**Congrats! You have just won our free Hot Spring Tour Grand Prize! You and 8 friends are going on a fantastic vacation! So pack your bags! We pick you up in the limo on Friday!**

Karin's mouth fell open. "Really? This is great! KAZUNE-KUN! JIN! MICCHI! Come down here!" Karin shouted.

"COMING!" They all chirped. In a split second they were there.

"Look!" Himeka held out the paper.

The boys read it and jumped for joy. "Yahoo! A hot spring! We want to go!"

Himeka put her hand on her chin. "What about Yuuki and Miyon? They would like to come."

Karin grinned. "That's a great idea. Let's call Miyon first."

So Himeka dialed. "_Hello?"_ Miyon asked.

"Miyon, this is Himeka. We were wondering if you and Yuuki want to come to a hot spring with us."

"_I'd love to but Yuuki is gone for the weekend, but I'll come!"_

"Pack your bags, we'll be there tomorrow. Bye!" With that she hung up.

Karin-chan, what do I smell burning?" Micchi asked waving his hand.

Karin slapped her forehead. "Oh my gosh! The dinner!" She ran into the kitchen and pulled the rice off the stove and turned the curry down. She came out with tears in her eyes. "I burned dinner." She cried.

Kazune hurried over and embraced her. "It's okay. We'll order pizza." Karin brightened up and smiled up at him, who wiped away her tears.

Jin looked disgusted and Micchi whimpered. Once again Himeka dialed the phone.

"Hello, pizza delivery?"

Moments later…

They all sat around the fireplace munching on the pizza. Karin had some sauce on the corner of her mouth and didn't notice. Kazune leaned over and kissed it away. Blushing Karin cleared her throat and looked over at the boys. They sat sulking on the other couch.

"So…what have you guys heard in school?" She asked them and then added. "About Kazune and I."

Jin looked frustrated and glared over at Kazune. "Only that you two got married, ran off, and had a kid."

Kazune choked on a piece of sausage. "W-what?!"

Micchi nodded. "Yeah, it's all over school." Karin let out a load groan.

Jin continued. "But what I wanna know is info on that kid you brought. Is he really your future son?" He crossed his arms.

Kazune and Karin looked at each other then turned and nodded to Jin. Jin's eyes went wide. "Here." Karin said. "Suzune-kun!" She called out touching her pink ring.

Poof! "Mommy!" he jumped into her lap.

"Suzune- kun!" She laughed and hugged him. Kazune reached over and tickled little Suzune slightly.

"Daddy!" He said between giggles. Jin's jaw dropped.

"W-what?! It's true!" He pointed a finger at Suzune. Suzune looked a little confused. He turned his attention back to Karin and Kazune and grinned happily.

"I have good news!" He said. "Future mommy just had a baby!" Now both Karin's and Kazune's jaw dropped.

"Excuse me? Suzune, I had another kid?" Karin gapped.

"Yep! Daddy says I have to help with the others because momm-"

Kazune cut him off. "Others?" He squeaked.

Suzune had a questioning look on his face. "Yeah, I now am a big brother for the 3rd time!"

Karin looked at Kazune with fury in her eyes. "You…fiend…" She growled. "I'll get you for this." Kazune looked away so no one could see the massive blush as he imagined getting' on with Karin.

"Three kids…" Himeka gasped." I'm a big sis for the 4th time?"

"Big sis?" Jin and Micchi asked.

"Uh…ya see…um… I'm Kazune's past wife…" Karin mumbled. Micchi nodded. He knew this already but Jin was totally out of it. He was scratching his head.

"Ok, it doesn't make sense but continue." Jin ordered.

Karin let Kazune go on. "We had himeka when we were married. Then I was cloned into what I am now. Karin…well…"** (Ok, done with the explanations since most everyone knows it already, skipping)**

Jin sat with his arms crossed." I get it now." He glared at Kazune. Micchi was yawning and Himeka and Karin were already asleep on the chair. Suzune lay in a tight ball, curled up on his mother's lap.

"Let's call it a night. Jin, you can sleep in Karin's room and Micchi, go sleep in my room." Kazune said quietly.

"Where's Karin sleeping?" Micchi stared at her beautiful body.

"With me and Suzune."

Jin snorted. "Bastard."

"Hey, she's my wife."

Jin stuck his tongue out. "So what. You never did this."

Kazune smirked. "Yeah, until she got hurt. That's when I had to give her a pill that only activates by having sex."

Micchi stepped in between them. "Bed. Now. Tired. Quit. Get the girls. And the boy. And go." He murmured.

They both nodded. Micchi picked Himeka up and took her up stairs. Kazune lifted Karin up bridal style with Suzune on her stomach.

"Night."

"Yeah. If Karin hurts tomorrow, you're not going to forget it." Jin shot at him.

Kazune simple laughed. "Right, like I'm going to keep her from what she wants. You don't even know home many times we've made out and done it."

Jin frowned. "It's not fair." Now Kazune stuck his tongue out and carried his family up the stairs.

"She will be mine, Kazune. I will have her at the Hot Springs." With that he slipped away into the bedroom.

**Ohhh, darkness. Next time: Hot Springs here we come! Jin has a plan but will it work? They are about to find out who their roommates are too. Then comes the bathes…coed baths. KazKar out!**


	9. Chapter 9

Suzune and family

Chapter 8

Author- KazKarLove

DON'T STEAL!

"Mmm" Karin stretched out in the covers. She felt the warmth of two bodies, small and big. She opened her eyes to see the 2 loves of her lives, Suzune and Kazune.

Suzune lay in between, sleeping soundly by their stomachs. His hand was placed on Karin's.

He mumbled a little and then snuggled closer. Kazune lay with his head inches from Karin's lips. So she leaned in and kissed the tip of his nose. He stirred a little, murmuring his dreams.

"_I wonder what he's dreaming about."_ Karin wondered as she watched his blissful face.

"OH…Karin…right there…ugh…let me in…" He groaned.

Karin shot up, careful not to awaken Suzune and punched Kazune in the stomach. He grunted and opened his eyes.

"Do ya hafta be so violent in the morning?" Kazune moaned.

Karin glared at him. "Just WHAT exactly were you dreaming about you perv?"

A deep blush spread across Kazune's face. It became even redder when he noticed that Karin's nightgown had become unbuttoned down the first 6 buttons. She was not wearing any bra either.

"What are you staring at?" Karin hissed.

"Uh…" Kazune reached forward to grope her. Karin gulped when she saw her dress, but Kazune got there before her and gently caressed her boob. "Damn, Karin. When did you get this big?" He groaned.

"W-would you stop? Suzune's here." She moaned as he leaned close and swirled his tongue around her now hard nipple. Kazune stopped, but sucked for a bit and released slowly. Karin let out a small yelp in his special process.

"K-Kazune…" She protested as he reached for the other one. "Wait for the t-trip!"

Kazune sighed and slumped down in the pillows. Karin fixed her buttons, picked up Suzune and plopped down too. Suzune let out a sigh as Karin put him against her breast.

"Lucky kid…" Kazune whispered. Karin grinned.

"If you wait, then I'll let you do what ever you want with me." She purred, as she lifted her hand to his cheek and rubbed it. "Even sex…"

"Ah, don't make me feel the need now. I hope your ready this time." Karin winced at his comment. She nodded and leaned forward to kiss him.

"Karin…"Kazune groaned in her mouth as they kissed. The noise and motion made Suzune stir. The pair quickly broke the kiss. "Suzune, honey." Karin said. "Wake up.

"Uh…Momma, Dada, I need to get home now." He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes sleepily. "Since momma had the baby, I can't go on the trip, but I'll come when I can."

Karin sighed. There goes my dream of the beach. She thought.

"Bye Suzune-kun."

"Bye, son."

"Bye, bye!"

**Short for now, more to come. Just had to update. Next is the hot springs.**


	10. Chapter 10

Suzune and family

Chapter 9

Author- KazKarLove

Don't steal my ideas or stories without asking first!

"We're here!!" Himeka and Miyon shouted excitedly.

"Uh…"Kazune rubbed his eyes sleepily. He felt a hand stroke across him gently, and caress his hair.

"Kazune-kun, we're at the Hot Springs." Karin said as she stroked his hair. His head was in her lap and he was all stretched out on the seat. The group took the limo for the long trip up to the springs so it was very comfortable, considering he was sleeping on Karin's lap. Kazune felt the glare from Jin at the other side so he reached up and pulled Karin down towards his face and kissed her lips with pleasure. She blushed red. Jin huffed and turned away to get out of the car and help Micchi with the luggage.

"Come on." Kazune whispered as he lifted his head of her lap and helped her out of the black limo.

"Uff! Miyon-san! What the heck is in here?" Micchi groaned as he picked up her suitcase.

"Nothing out of the ordinary, Micchi." She giggled and then turned to whisper to Himeka, "Only the items that are needed to make Karin's trip more than just enjoyable!" Himeka snickered with her.

"You have booked rooms 113, 206, and the …honeymoon suite…355…" The clerk faltered as he looked at the group of teens. "Here are your keys, enjoy your stay."

"Ok, let's split up into pairs." Miyon stated. "Himeka and I are going to have room 206!

"And Shii-chan too!" Himeka chirped.

"**Nyaaaa" **Shii-chan meowed and jumped into Himeka's arms.

"That leaves Kazune and Karin together in the honeymoon suite 355, and Micchi and Jin together in 113."

"W-what?!" They all stuttered.

"That's not fair!" Jin shouted.

"Too bad. Life's not fair." Miyon crossed her arms. "Now, let's meet in front of the springs at 8 o'clock PM."

"Okay." They all grumbled and split off to the rooms. The elevator was silent as the rose up. The boys were taking up the luggage while the girls were looking around.

"Micchi, take our stuff. I'll get the girl's." Jin muttered.

He nodded and gave a last glance before stepping out.

"Alright, Kujyou, what are you going to do to Karin?" Jin asked sharply once the doors were closed.

"None of you business, Pop Princess. That's my line anyway."

Jin dropped his bags and slammed Kazune up against the wall of the elevator. "Listen you, I **will** have Karin. She **will** hate you by the end of the trip and I **will** win." He hissed.

"I'd like to see you try." Kazune growled as he shoved him off and out of the elevator's now open door to the girl's level and tossed the bags out. "Leave us alone, jerk."

With that he closed the door before Jin could react in any violent manner.

"What a freak!" Kazune huffed. He leaned against the wall and sighed. _Karin…you are mine and no one else's._

**Meanwhile…**

"Man, Karin, I can't believe you and Kazune-kun are a couple!" Miyon grinned as Karin blushed.

"No, no, we-"Karin blushed harder.

Himeka cut her off. "Now, now. Yes you are! I've seen you kiss! It's so dreamy with that look in your eyes" Karin continued to blush.

"Okay, yes, he's my boyfriend." She said in a small voice. The other girls giggled at her embarrassment.

"Oh, Karin! Wait till you see what we ordered for you!" Miyon giggled as they stepped up the stairs. "Let's go to our room."

When they got to room 206, they saw Miyon's and Himeka's luggage at the door. "Ah, here it is! Come on Karin, we have to get you changed." Miyon hurried Karin in the room.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Just go."

"Fine"

The room was pretty big for an average 2 person room. It had a kitchen, deluxe bathroom, 2 beds, a couch and a few chairs, a complete entertainment center and an overlook of the ocean. The walls were a sea blue complete with little pictures of palm trees.

"Wow!" Himeka gasped.

"Hey if this is our average room then what will the sweet look like?" Miyon asked as she wandered around the room.

"Probably has like a master bed and a huge tub. Maybe an even better view." Himeka suggested.

"Oh, Karin I almost forgot!" Miyon squealed. She ran over to her suitcase and pulled out a big white box.

"What's that?" Karin asked.

"Your new…" Himeka slowly opened the box, "Sexy Night Wear!"

Karin gasped as they pulled the outfit out. "You want me to wear that?!" She cried.

"Yep! Only for Kazune-san too!" Miyon giggled as Karin turned beet red. "Try it on!"

The outfit was sexy indeed. It was a pearly white and emerald bra and underwear with lace fringe. There was barley enough cloth to begin with. It was like wearing strips of almost see though cloth around her boobs and hips.

"Uhhh…" Karin hid in a corner.

"Oh Karin, its lovely! And it brings your breasts together nicely. Kazune will just die!" Himeka grinned.

"You want me to wear this for him?!" Karin groaned.

"Yep, oh and this need to be down a little farther." Himeka tugged down Karin's strapless bra down a bit, reveling more cleavage.

"Guys! This is embarrassing!" Karin whined.

"Well, this is what your wearing, so put you clothes back on." Miyon handed her clothes back.

Karin groaned and slipped back into them.

**Meanwhile…**

Kazune walked up to his room and sat the stuff down. He reached for the door when he heard someone shuffling up the stairs.

"Kazune-kun?" Karin asked as she rounded the corner. Kazune rushed up to her.

"Karin!" He grabbed her and held her close.

She blushed thinking back on the garments that the girls had her wear. "Uh, lets go to the room. Hey, there aren't any other rooms up here. Huh. Wonder why?"

Kazune winced because he had a pretty good idea why…

"Lets see." Karin whipped out the key and slipped it into the lock. The door swung open and the couple stepped in.

"Oh my god." Karin gasped. The room was a light pink with a huge king size bed in the shape of a heart. The bathroom had a large tub and golden sinks and toilets. This room also had a full size kitchen. The living room had a full entertainment center with a DVD rack with all romance movies on it. The lights had a control to dim the lights from the remote. And finally to top it off, romantic candles and roses adorned the room.

"W-wow." Kazune stuttered. He set their bags down in the closet of to the side. The sun was setting so Karin walked out to the balcony to watch. Kazune joined her and put his arm around her waist and held her close. Karin rested her head on his shoulder and put her arms around him too.

"Karin, I love you." Kazune sighed.

"I love you too, Kazune." She replied softly.

Kazune leaned down to her face and gently placed a tender kiss on her lips. A sigh escaped Karin as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. They broke the kiss to breath. Smiling, Karin led him back into the room and into the bedroom where she sat him down and straddled him. Another long kiss started as they shifted into different positions.

When Kazune got on top, Karin remembered that they had to meet the gang at the hot springs.

"Kazune-kun, we have to go now. The hot springs. It's n-nearly 8:00." She gasped as he kissed her neck up to her ear. He sighed and hopped off her.

"Tonight, though, I want you so bad." Kazune groaned as he began to slip out of his clothes and into a robe.

A throbbing in between her legs made her face go red. "M-me too." She stammered. Kazune turned to her in surprise and then snickered. "I'll satisfy you, I promise."

Karin got up and smacked him lightly but laughed. As they changed, Karin remembered her garments and slipped into the bathroom to change there instead so Kazune wouldn't see till tonight.

As the walked down the hall to the spring in their robes, they meet up with the rest of the kids. The girls split up for the women's locker room as did the guys.

As the girls changed, the chatted about Karin's room. "Roses? Heart shaped bed? Man I am soooooo jealous!" Miyon squealed as she slid the door open to the bathes.

"Hey look, there's a private bath for lovers. Karin, you should go in with Kazune-chan later." Himeka exclaimed.

"W-what?!"

"Or even the Co-ed bath!" Oh, sounds good!" Miyon grabbed Karin and dragged her to the bath. Himeka jogged along in a fit of giggles.

"H-hey! Wait, what if the boys are there?" Karin stuttered.

"Aw, Karin, where's your sense of adventure?! Don't you want to see Kazune naked? In a bath no less." Miyon grinned.

Karin stayed silent as they walked in. The steam covered the bathes perfectly in blanket of mist.

Karin sunk down in the warm water and groaned. What a long day. As she sat there the water slowly calmed her nerves on all that had happened. She reached up to the mark that Kazune gave her, showing the other guys that she was his.

Miyon noticed the movement and followed Karin's hand. She jumped up and sloshed through the water. "Karin, is that a hicky from Kazune-chan? It is!" She exclaimed moving Karin's hand.

"Uh…maybe." Karin mumbled.

"Oh, things could get hot tonight!" Miyon plopped down in the water again and swam off to tell Himeka. Karin sighed. _Stupid Kazune-kun._

Suddenly she felt warmth next to her. A strong muscular arm wrapped around her. Karin smirked and cuddled close. She closed her eyes and felt the locks of his hair brush her face.

"Hey!" A familiar voice shouted. "What are you doing, Karin?"

Karin shot up and saw Kazune standing over her and the other boy. Kazune was livid.

"Humph. I can't even spend some time with her before you barge in, huh?" The boy stood up. Karin recognized the voice.

"Jin?!" She screeched and paddled back. She looked back and forth from him to Kazune. Kazune was glaring at Jin.

"Jeez, can't you see we were comfortable together? Why don't you butt out?" Jin smirked.

"Kazune-kun, honestly! I thought he was you! Really!" Karin hastily explained. But Kazune just stood there and turned away, storming back to the other side.

"Now where were we?" Jin murmured as her grabbed Karin's waist.

"Get off!" Karin shouted, and slapped him, hard. "Kazune-kun!" She ran after him.

When she couldn't find him, she slapped her face. _I'm so stupid!_

She slumped back to the locker to change. Since she had no other bras or underwear, she changed back into the Sexy Night Wear. Sighing, she started off for her room.

_He's going to hate me._

As she walked up to stairs and into her room, she noticed the balcony door was open.

Outside, slumped in a chair, nothing on but his boxers and drinking wine, was Kazune.

"Kazune! What are you doing?" She rushed over to him and swiped away the wine. He looked up at her, with a hint of being drunk and said, "Karin, why did you hafta snuggle with Jin? I thought you loved me."

"I do, I do! It was a mistake! I'm sorry!" Karin begged.

Kazune smirked and lifted Karin into his lap. She felt his shaft become hard and the pain between her legs increased. "K-Kazune-kun…" She managed before he took her lips. "Mm…"

He picked her up and laid her on the bed, leaning over her. "Karin…"

**Ohhhhh, getting good!!! Wow! Wait till next chapter. Um, guys, just to make sure, do you all think you want the fluffy lemon pie with Kazune and Karin? I need to make sure. What do you guys think so far?**

**Over and out, KazKarLove. **


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry guys, but since school is starting I have to slow down on my writing. I need to focus on my grades. But I will still update on weekends! Hope to update soon!!

KazKarlove


	12. Chapter 12

**Suzune and family**

**Chapter 10**

**Author- KazKarLove, now known as Emi! I think….**

**This story is dedicated ****Milkshakess because she has totally inspired me and wanted some extra lemons on the Lemon Pie. So I did this just for her!**

"Mmm…Kazune…" Karin murmured as he massaged her hips. He was now on top of Karin on the red heart bed. Karin's heart was racing as he began to strip her of her mini skirt and tank top. Kazune's eyes went wide at her Sexy Night Wear. Blushing, Karin tried to cover herself with her hands but Kazune pinned back her arms and held her down to keep her from getting away. He leaned over her and spread her legs, kissing her inner thighs delicately. She gasped and arched her back. Kazune grinned at her reaction. The fabric was clearly showing her lower hair and he liked that. He started to pull down her underwear but Karin squirmed away. Kazune laughed a little and grabbed his bottle of wine, taking a swig.

The next thing Karin knew, she was back onto the bed and pinned once more. He had her hands in one hand and the bottle in the other. He put the bottle to her lips and told her, "Open up, it will calm you down." Karin struggled more. As she opened her eyes she read the label and saw, "**Lover's Sex Wine, Warning, this has a special drug in it. Please use carefully."**

"Kazune-ku-," She gulped the wine in surprise. The bottle was more than half empty before she got it but he made her drain the last drop. The world was swaying back and forth, to her.

Kazune had let the wine drop to the carpet and rolled off Karin. She felt an overwhelming flood of lust run through her and found herself grabbing for Kazune. He yelped a little as she tore of his boxers.

Karin pressed herself up against him making them both moan in pleasure. Kazune captured Karin's lips in a crushing kiss. He explored her mouth, tasting the sweet wine. Karin's arms wrapped around his neck, nibbling on his lower lip while her hands ran up and down his body. They released for a breath. Karin starred into Kazune's eyes. The ice blue eyes returned the stare.

"Kazune-kun…" She breathed in his ear. "Take it off." She indicated the bra.

He nodded and Karin got on top. He fumbled with the hooks for a minute. When it finally came undone, the bra fell to his chest. He glanced at it and then to Karin's soft breasts. The nipples were so pink and soft, as he reached up to grope them. Karin let out a moan as Kazune rubbed them tenderly.

Karin laid down on him gently. He felt her wrap her arms and legs loosely around him and heard her whisper, "keep the bra as a token of my love." He nodded and placed the bra on the edge of the bed.

Karin got on the bed and laid down. Kazune leaned over her and gently tugged at her panties. The soft lace came down without a fight. Once again, another article was tossed to the corner of the room.

**Meanwhile…**

"What do you think Karin's doing?" Micchi asked Jin as they sat watching T.V in their room.

"Getting raped by that jerk, Kazune." Jin huffed.

"What were you thinking in that bath? You know she likes him."

"I don't give a care. Karin needs to see he's just a freak." Jin got up and stormed into the bathroom.

"Says the pop star who wears makeup…" Micchi sighed.

"I heard that!"

Meanwhile…

"Himeka, want to go get some cake?" Miyon chirped.

"Yeah!" Himeka giggled.

Meanwhile….or in the future or….I don't know!

Suzune-kun, you can go see me tomorrow, okay?" Older Karin said.

"Okay!" Little Suzune grinned.

Meanwhile…

"Ugh…Kazune-kun…please be gentler…" Karin moaned as Kazune pushed into her.

"Hurts?"

"Y-yesss…" She hissed as he speed up.

"Ready?"

"Karin nodded her head and clutched the blankets as her went in again.

"KAZUNE-KUN!" Karin screamed her hands ready to rip the blanket.

"You are a screamer." Kazune laughed.

Karin glared at him. Kazune just laughed and picked her up off his lap and onto the bed.

"One more time?" Karin panted. Kazune looked amazed.

"O-okay…" he stuttered. The wine's effect had lessened on him but not Karin.

Once again, Karin got on her back and spread her legs. Kazune felt his shaft go tight as he clamored on top again. As he entered, he heard a soft sigh from Karin.

"Karin, do you want this?" Kazune whispered.

"Want what?" She moaned.

"Suzune."

"Y-yes, I've always wanted to have him." Karin gasped.

"A-alright. Here I go." Kazune grunted

Karin let out a long moan, not even trying to hold it in. Kazune felt it go tight around him. He started pumping up and down in her, again. Karin's breasts bounced freely, but Karin didn't care. She laced her fingers around his neck instead.

Kazune felt himself getting excited. Her smile, her body, her lips. That did it.

"Uh, Karin I can't take it anymore…"

"Then let it out, I'm ready." Karin purred in his ear. She kissed him sweetly.

That really did it.

His seed was inside her now. The warmth gushed in her. They both groaned.

Grinning, Kazune pulled out of her. They fell back onto the bed.

"T-that felt great." Karin panted.

"yeah…" Kazune mumbled.

"Kazune-chan…do you love me?"

Kazune's head jerked up. "Of course, I love you!"

"Good. I love you too." She hugged him and snuggled closer under the covers.

_Karin…I'm sorry…_ Kazune thought looking into her blissful face. _I never should have made you drink that stuff._

He looked up at the dark ceiling and sighed. _What got into me? I hope she's not mad in the morning…_


	13. Waking Up

**Suzune and Family**

**Chapter 11**

**Author: KazKarLove**

**Warning: lemon fluffy story, that's it.**

**Do not steal my ideas without asking first. Don't steal period.**

**Mood: frustrated, only a select few know why…D: **

**We enter in on the morning after Karin and Kazune's little…cough slumber in each others arms….**

Karin's eyes opened slowly. Kazune had turned away from her.

"Mmm…Kazune-kun…" Karin sighed rubbing her eyes, reaching out to him.

"What?" his tone sounded a little worried.

"I love you." With that she hugged his back, wrapping her arms around his waist. Kazune's eyes went wide.

"Are you still drunk?" He asked her.

"No…actually…I don't even feel like I have a hangover…" Karin muffled in his back.

"Me…neither…huh." Kazune murmured. He slowly rose up to grab the bottle on the floor that he had dropped last night.

As he turned the bottle over in his hands he saw a little tab sticking out. Gently he pulled it off. The label that had once said **Lover's Sex Wine** had now come off. The words underneath read:** Ha-ha got you! This is Lover's Fool Wine, or in other words fruity tasting water! Ha-ha!**

He choked a little so Karin got up to see, pressing her boobs against his back. "Hmm…" She face faulted after reading it.

"W-w-what?!" Karin gasped. "We weren't drunk after all?"

"Uh, I guess so…" Kazune muttered.

"So…so…I had sex with you, and I was thinking strait?!" She yelled.

"Yeah…wow, you were really hot in those garments." Kazune looked awestruck.

"Jerk."

"Hey, I can still keep the bra right?" Kazune laughed as he got up and picked the little wisp of cloth up.

"Fine, take the underwear too…" Karin smirked as he bent over. "You know, you have a pretty nice body too."

"I'm sure you enjoyed it." Kazune grinned.

"Yeah, I did." She purred, stroking his shoulders and leaning on him. "Hey lets take a bath, we need it." She said wrinkling her nose.

"No, a quick shower then we'll head to the bathes."

"Sounds good." Karin said following Kazune to the bathroom. He helped her climb in and then turned on the shower.

"AHHH!! C-cold!" Karin screeched as she backed away.

Kazune winced and turned it to a warmer temperature. Karin sighed and let the water run off her, washing away the smell.

"Kazune…"

"Yeah?"

"Why did Jin do that to me? You know, in the bathes."

Kazune let out a long sigh. "Karin, he likes you and he just can't grasp the concept that you might not like him back."

"Who says I don't?" Karin smirked stepping out of the shower to dry off.

"Now that's just mean!" Kazune complained.

Karin just laughed and went to change. Kazune followed, still growling about the topic.

**Hi guys! Made this chapter short. Update for heaven sakes people!!!! I try to update every week too! You guys have some really great stories out there. Now you need to finish them!**

**I was thinking about starting something like ****Adopt a Story ****where when people stop writing their stories and give them to another writer to finish. Gives them a topic too and the stories get homes! Think about it and tell me what you think.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Suzune and family**

**Chapter 12**

**Author- KazKarLove, now known as Emi! I think…. **

**Read this:**

**I'm taking AutumnPeach, the author of ****Lemon Cookies****, under my fluffy wing, people. I DO see that maybe its helpful to be criticized. It's hard to write Fanfiction with lemon in it. And I could point out a 20 people with horrible spelling here. I'm not trying to be mean, or rude or immature, but for a first lemon chapter, that was pretty good, heck I'm willing to adopt the story it was such a good start (In fact I am.). Again I'm not ****shouting, screaming, kicking your asses because of a couple comments, or shoving this back at you to choke on****, I'm just saying, its hard to do. And I rate my Fanfiction M-rated because it might have something in the future and you might forget to change it then some kid comes along and cries out "OMG smex!!!!" And then BANNING! Woo fun!**

**Again, sorry sorry, this just was brought to my attention.**

**Now I continue with the couple heading to the bathes…**

"Himeka-chan, Miyon-chan!" Karin called out as she saw her friends.

"Karin-chan!" They shouted back gleefully. They glomped her quickly.

"Sorry Kazune-chan, but we're borrowing Karin for a bit." Miyon chirped as they dragged her away. Himeka followed giggling like mad. Kazune just stood there in pure awe. Karin was struggling in Miyon's grasp.

"What are you-"Karin muffled into her arm.

"Shhhh, now tell us what happened last night!" Himeka giggled as they entered the girls bathes.

"W-what?"

"What happened?!" Miyon was practically shaking with excitement.

"W-well, we got sorta drunk…and well…" Karin was blushing so hard she was glowing.

"Wahoo! So you had sex right?" Miyon laughed.

"Y-yes…and then in the morning…Kazune looked at the bottle and we found out it was not real wine, just fruity tasting water." Her hands clenched around her towel as they walked in to the steamy bathes. No one was there yet so the girls continued.

"WOW! Did he like the Sexy Wear?" Himeka asked in her slow voice that irritates me so in the anime.

Karin's blush deepened more. "Yes, he's keeping them…." She squeaked.

Miyon and Himeka both burst out giggling.

"Wow, your soooo lucky!" They both said.

Karin just blushed and sank down in the hot water in utter embarrassment. Sighing, she looked though the mist over the bathes.

"Oi, Karin." A rough voice sounded out from the other side.

_Kazune-kun?! _She thought looking around. "Yes?"

"Come here a minute." The voice said from inside the private tubs.

Himeka giggled and pushed Karin into the private lover's bath. "Go on, have some fun."

Miyon laughed and sunk under the water blowing bubbles. Karin just blushed but obeyed.

AS she entered, Kazune rose up from the water to greet her in a wet and warm embrace. She let out a long sigh, as he massaged her back.

"Come on, sit." He gestured toward the stool next to the bath. Karin took his hand and stepped up and into the bath. As Kazune joined her, water spilled over the top, draining out slowly.

It was so peaceful. There was a private view of the beach. Karin watched the waves roll in and crash on the shore. Seagulls flew through the air, diving and soaring through the breakers. The palm trees swayed with the gentle breeze that mad Karin shiver.

"Kazune…lets go to the beach later."

"No." Kazune said firmly.

"Why not?" Karin purred, petting his cheek slowly. When she leaned up against him, she felt him go a little tense. "Please?"

Kazune sighed and looked her in the eye. "No. I don't want to get sun burned…"0

"…"

"What?"

"Sun burned? You are such a girly man." Karin murmured.

"I HEARD that!" Kazune huffed, splashing water at her.

"HEY!" Karin spat. "Grr, loser, I meant at sunset. With Suzune."

"Humph, yeah, fine I'll go, but…" Kazune fingered her breasts making her let out a small gasp. "You…and me…"

"Yes?" Karin's heart raced.

"Need to…"

_God, hurry up Kazune! I'm gonna explode!_ Karin thought.

"To train." He finished.

Karin face faulted in the water. "W-what?!" She sputtered. "You jerk!"

"Hey, you need it."

"Yeah right! Alright, girly man, but first the beach." Karin growled as she lifted herself out of the water.

"Did I excite you for a moment there?" Kazune snickered.

"…"

"I knew it." He smirked.

Karin slapped him against the back leaving a red hand print. "And that's for the hickies too."

"I'm gonna get you!" Kazune leaped out of the water and ran after Karin who dashed out of the door and into the locker rooms, laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

Suzune and Family

Author: KazKarLove

Karin sighed and rolled off her stomach to her feet. Kazune hadn't come back yet from dinner and they were supposed to go soon. Suzune, who had poofed in earlier, was napping in front of the TV. Stepping into the bathroom, Karin slipped into her cute little bikini.

_The suns going down now…_she thought looking out the sliding glass doors. She sighed again and went over to Suzune. After turning off the TV, she gently picked him up and tucked him in the fold out couch. She saw something in Suzune's hand. Picking it up, she unfolded a small piece of paper. Scanning it, she turned and left the room, clutching the note in her hand.

Down in the lobby, she grabbed a hot chocolate and headed to the dinning room, where they ate. Kazune wasn't there. Micchi and Shii-chan were there though. "Micchi! Have you seen Kazune-kun? I need to talk to him" She asked walking up to them, sipping on the hot drink, nervously.

"Sorry love, I haven't. I think he said something about the beach."

"I have to go Micchi, see you later!" Karin waved as she dashed out the door. Shii-chan remained quiet but leaped from Micchi's lap to face him. "**We have a problem, I sense something."** She meowed after Karin was out of hearing range.

**Meanwhile…**

"_Where is Karin?" _Kazune thought as he sat there waiting by a bench with a camera and towel in his hands.

**Meanwhile….**

"Kazune-kun! Kazune-kun!" Karin cried out. No answer. "Darn, where is he?"

A crow flew over her head. Karin didn't take any notice. Then a flock of crows flew by her, circling around a shape. That got her attention.

"Huh?"

"Hello, Karin-chan."

_I know that voice!_ "Jin is that you?" She asked back away as the shape advanced, slipping in the sand.

"There is no more "Jin" in this body." His voice called out. Karin felt the hairs on her neck stand up. "I have taking his body for one sole purpose and that is to KILL YOU!" It was now at a screaming level and the crows cleared, leaving Jin standing there. He laughed evilly.

"J-jin?" Karin stuttered.

"Oh, no, I'm not Jin, but you do know me." The voice changed and a hand flew out from behind his back revealing a ruby like ring, and Jin's eyes glowed red.

"Karasuma?!"

"Yes it is I. He who has taken this "Jin's body" as my own, and using his feelings for you against you. Now DIE!" He screamed out lunging at her.

"I-I am god!" Karin shouted out, transforming. "Goddess Lightning!"

**Meanwhile…**

Kazune sat there on the bench looking down at his watch. It was warm out but a chill ran through his body. Running in the sand was heard behind him. Turning, Kazune saw Micchi and Shii-chan, panting their way to him.

"K-Kazune-kun, Karin is…is…in danger…" Micchi panted. Kazune jumped up and helped Micchi sit down to catch his breath. "Where is she?" He asked.

Micchi pointed towards the beach and then passed out. Kazune dashed to Karin.

"Karin!"

**Meanwhile….**

"Ugh!" Karin blocked another shot from Karasuma. He sent another blow flying at her, sending her into a palm tree.

"HA! You cannot win! Give it up and accept defeat little girl!"

"Never! I still have something to do!" Karin shouted back at him cradling her bruised arm.

"You are weak! Without your ring you are nothing!" Karasuma launched another attack.

"Ugh..." Karin was slammed against ground, coughing up blood. She struggled to get up.

"What? You still resist me? HA, more fun for me!" once again he charged up his ring and sent a blast strait for her heart. "G-goddess thund…" She trailed off and started to wobbled. Everything started to fade…

"KARIN!" Kazune cried out as he jumped in front of her.

"K-Kazune-kun?!" Karin gasped as he blocked the blast, in his human form. "Kazune-kun!"

"Kujyou-kun? Oh well I was going to kill you anyway." Karasuma shrugged.

"KAZUNE-KUN!!!" Karin screamed as she caught his limp body. "NO!"


	16. Chapter 16

Suzune and Family

Author: KazKarLove

**I hope you read everything at the top of my chapter 11.**

**WARNING: I do not own Kamichama Karin. Do not steal my story!**

**Read this. !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Good, now go back 2 chapters and read the top of the story.**

* * *

"KAZUNE-KUN!" Karin screamed in horror as she raced over to him limp body. "Kazune, please, don't die!"

She lifted his body into her lap feeling his cheeks. _He's so cold!_ His chest was heaving and his face was twisted up in pain.

Karin heard a snicker from behind her. "No one can survive that shot. Not even Kujyou. It was designed to kill you from the inside out. He's as good as gone. When he jumped in front of you like that it was suicide for him. That idiot!"

"Shut-up."

"What? Did I say something?"

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" Karin turned around and slapped Karasuma across the face. "You bastard! I never asked for your opinion! Just because you look like Jin doesn't mean I won't hurt you!"

Karasuma was too stunned to even react. He reached up and rubbed his cheek, which was red from the slap. Realizing what happened; he bared his teeth and narrowed his eyes. "You foolish woman! Prepare to die along with your precious man!"

Karasuma/Jin aimed the ring at Karin and Kazune-kun, preparing to kill no matter what. Shooting the red beam, he laughed evilly.

Shock was spread across Karin's face as she threw herself over Kazune-kun. Waiting for the worst, she clenched her hands in the sand, the fine crystals cutting her hands. She waited…and heard.

The blast had hit something but not them… Opening her eyes she looked up and saw Micchi standing there with Shii-chan as the shield in front of them. "GO!" He shouted wincing as the power surged. Karin nodded and lifted up Kazune onto her back and flew of the ground.

"NO! You will not get away!" Karasuma shouted, turning the beams on her.

"God Sunlight!" Micchi cried out and shot a powerful ray of blinding sunlight at Karasuma. **(Okay, I felt like putting this in cause in the anime, his ring always glows yellow.)**

"UGH!" Karasuma was thrown backwards and blinded. Whimpering, he managed to stand up, wobbling though, but he just fell back down again.

"Uh huh, that's right. I'm hot, your not!" Micchi danced.

**Meanwhile…**

"Kazune-kun! Kazune-kun!" Karin shook him lightly. They had landed on another part of the beach, far away from the fight. "Wake up; I have something to tell you!" Her tears fell upon him, the Goddess Healing Love tears. She poured her heart and tears into him, trying to pull the evil out. "Please…don't leave me now."

Kazune let out a moan, as his eyes fluttered slightly open. "K-Karin?"

"Kazune-kun! Thank god!" She cried hugging him in the sand.

"Karin…"

"Shh, I have something to tell you." Karin whispered as she lifted his head up on to her lap. Tears formed in her eyes again as she looked upon him.

"Karin…why are you crying again? I'm okay now thanks to you." Kazune whispered hoarsely, reaching up to wipe away the tears. But Karin grabbed his hand and kissed it.

"Kazune-kun, I got a letter from the future me. It thanked me for all the care for Suzune in her time of need and she said in time she will get the chance to return it. Kazune raised his eyebrows slightly. Suddenly his eyes opened wide.

"You mean…"

"Yes, Kazune-kun," She said, placing his hand on her stomach. "I'm pregnant."

Tears were now rolling down her cheeks as she half laughed half cried. "Oh, Karin. My beautiful Karin." Kazune sighed softly, and stroked her stomach. "I love you."

Crying softly, Karin brought Kazune up to her chest and hugged him. Sitting there watching the sunset, on the beach, was Karin's dream scenario, all together; Kazune, herself and now Suzune.

"I love you too."

**

* * *

**

**-Sigh- This had a happy ending, or is it? MAHAHAHA! Yeah, this might be the end of my story, or I might continue through Karin's pregnancy and hormonal stages….I kind of want to though…What should I do? How did you guys like this chapter? Yes it was short I know! If you tell me it was short I'll know you didn't read this.**

**Oh, and a special reviewer, at a certain number of reviews, will get to tell me what the subject of my next story is about (Kamichama of course). So review and it might be YOU!**


	17. AND THE WINNER IS

**And the winner of my totally random reviewing contest is….**

**Drum roll please….**

**Spot light please…**

**Megaphone please…**

**MewCuxie12!!!!!!!**

**Now please send me a note saying the type of story you want me to write here, Kamichama Karin of course. Can be any rating K+ to M. Or you can review this and put the story line down so everyone can see.**

**ANOTHER ROUND of APPLAUS!! **

**WHHHHOOOO!**


	18. Part 2: Coming home

**Suzune and Family Part 2**

**Author: KazKarLove **

**Subject: The continuation of Suzune and Family part 1. This goes through the stages of Karin's pregnancy with Suzune. ****LEMON! WARNING**** READ THE FIRST PART BEFORE THIS!!!**

"Bang!" Went the Limo's trunk. It was the end of their exciting adventure at the hot springs and Karin and Kazune were exhausted. Much had happened in that week: Karasuma had taken over Jin, who now was fine, but couldn't remember much other than Karin kissing Kazune and himself feeling anger; Karin and Kazune had finally began to open up to each other without being drunk and a little surprise was in store for the long months ahead.

Hopping in the car, Karin sat down by Miyon. Kazune sat next to Himeka. Jin and Micchi jumped in last. The ride was silent for a long time. Karin considered bring up the topic of Kazune's and Karin's little "Surprise" but shut her mouth after seeing a weird look on Jin's face. He hadn't been himself lately and Karin was beginning to worry that Karasuma had a big effect on him.

Sighing, she caught Kazune's attention.

"_Poor girl. She's pregnant at 16 no it's almost her birthday! Oh crap! What should I get her? 17 is pretty big, other that 16…a car? No she has one, never uses it though…Me? Naw she has me too. Baby stuff? Hmm… when are we gonna tell the others, no, how? Jin will kill me. But how is Karin going to go to school? Oh man, she'll be too big to not get noticed! Ugh!"_ Kazune was having a mental debate and so far he was far from winning.

"Kazune-kun? We're back." Karin said softly taking his arm.

"Huh? Oh yeah… Say Karin, meet me in the bedroom I have something to talk about with you…" With that he helped her out of the limo and wandered off.

**Soon…**

"Yes, Kazune-kun?" Karin asked sweetly, sitting on the bed while Kazune laid there.

"Karin…" Kazune started. "When Suzune starts to grow, how are we going to conceal it? It will be the talk of the school if you show up at 7 months with a big baby filled tummy." Kazune murmured, turning over and started to rub her belly.

Karin moaned under his touch. "I don't know. We'd better talk to Himeka and Micchi about it first. Jin will just freak though."

"True, but when?" Kazune asked laying his head down on her chest hearing her heart beat.

"Mmm, how bout now?"

"But it's only been a week. We have no way of knowing if that note was real or not." Kazune groaned rubbing his temples.

"Yeah but I feel like it's really real! But other than that, how am I gonna go to school?" Karin asked stretching out like a cat and yawning too.

"Hmm, I don't know. That's why we need to talk to the others first…" Kazune pondered a little. A soft snoring disturbed his thoughts.

Karin had fallen asleep, curled up into a tight ball, with her hand on her stomach. Kazune couldn't help but chuckle a bit. Lifting up the covers, he tucked her in and crept out to take a shower.

As he let the warm water run off him in the shower, he continued his thoughts. "How? How can we make it through high school? Becoming a father is a hard thing. But then again I should have thought of that before I did her."

Slipping into the covers with her, Kazune embraced her in his arms.

"Karin, no matter what, I will never leave you."

**Author Comments/Rants**

**Ahhhh, sooo sweet. Hehe, I'm continuing this thanks to MewCuxie12!** **BUT!!!!!!!! I noticed people don't read this part of my story! I answer a lot of questions that people ask me all the time! It's really annoying when I get people saying it needs to be longer or they repeat what I have already wrote. Thank you to all that read this part! It helps!**


	19. P2 A promise till the end

**Suzune and Family Part 2**

**Author: KazKarLove **

**Subject: The continuation of Suzune and Family part 1. This goes through the stages of Karin's pregnancy with Suzune. ****LEMON! WARNING**** I am not responsible for any X rated stuff you read. Not my fault, you clicked it.**

_Sizzzzz_. A light smell was drifting through the crisp morning air. The birds chirped outside the window happily singing the couple awake. Kazune rubbed his eyes and looked up at the ceiling.

_It's been 5 days since we got home and nothings changed. _Kazune wondered. A small groan from his partner made him turn to his side. "My love, good morning."** (-Snicker- so out of character)**

"G-good morning…K-Kazune-kun…" Karin's face was a little pale.

"Are you all right?" He asked taking her hand. Without a response Karin stumbled out of the covers and wrenched away her hand. "Karin?"

The bath room door was slammed shut and Kazune heard some noises that made his gut lurch. Quickly he untangled himself from the covers and made his way over to the door.

"Karin, are you okay?" He asked again. With no reply he opened the door to find his naked girlfriend leaning over the toilet, looking positively green. "K-Kazune…" She started, about ready to cry.

"Shh, shh, it's alright." Kazune stroked her back gently." Guess it's time to tell the others now, huh?"

A small nod was all he needed. Carefully, Kazune picked Karin up and placed her on the bed, feeling her head for a fever. Shivering, Karin blushed slightly as his head came close to her face. "You cold?" He asked looking down at her lovely nakedness. She nodded again. "Come on, I think Himeka has breakfast going on." Kazune started to get up but a set of hands wrapped around his waist.

"K-Karin?"

"Thank you, Kazune-kun, for everything." Karin said, burying her face into his warm back.

"W-what should you be thanking me for? I got you pregnant and you didn't want it!" Kazune yelped.

Karin shuddered at his tone. She whimpered "You'll stay with me right? You won't leave me, will you?"

"OH, nonononnonononononono, that's not it!" Kazune turned around to face her, and held her hands. "I love you and I would never leave you or our baby Suzune, and that's a promise, okay?"

Karin's eyes weld up with tears. "Hey hey, shh, its okay, I'm here for you." Kazune repeated again, embracing her.

"I know, its just that…you…and me…have had some…rough times and now you still…l-love me! Oh Kazune-kun, I love you too!" Karin cried hugging him tightly.

Smiling Kazune held his love, and thought _I will never leave you and I'll be sure to make that a promise that will last._

**AN-**

**Oh, how cuteeeeeee! Be sure to keep up because its gonna get good in the next few chapters! Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh, don't tell me this is short chapter. I'm tried of hearing it.**


	20. Himeka helps

**Suzune and Family Part 2**

**Author: KazKarLove **

**Subject: The continuation of Suzune and Family part 1. This goes through the stages of Karin's pregnancy with Suzune. ****LEMON! WARNING**** I am not responsible for any X rated stuff you read. Not my fault, you clicked it.**

Himeka sat across from Karin at the dinner table. She watched here play with her fish omelet with her chopsticks. Karin's eyes drooped a bit and her face had a green tint to it.

"Karin-chan?" Himeka asked, poking her slightly.

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong?" Himeka asked putting her chin on her hand waiting for a good story. Kazune's head popped up from the newspaper and looked Karin in the eye. "Go ahead." Was all her murmured. Now Himeka was really confused.

Karin turned back to Himeka and sighed. "Himeka, I really don't know how to say this but…Kazune wanted me to tell everyone this and I think I'm-"

"Pregnant. That's it, you're pregnant." Himeka cut her off.

"EHHHHHHHH?!?!??!! How'd you know?" Karin and Kazune shouted.

"It's obvious really, for me at least. Kazune is never _that _clingy." She shrugged. "Anyhow, do you need some help with anything?"

Karin seemed to shrink back. "I need a check up from a doctor." She said in a small voice. Kazune face faulted.

"Perfect, I know just the one." Himeka squealed and hopped over to the phone. "Hello, it's Himeka-san, Karin-chan's friend! Can you come over for an hour maybe? Great! Uh-uh, yes take a left and there you are. You are? Oh, wonderful! Thank you! See you soon, bye." She hung up with a huge grin on her face.

"Anything else?" Himeka giggled.

"Uh, baby clothes, baby stuff and uh…maternity clothes." Karin murmured. Kazune gulped, imagining Karin with a huge tummy.

_Might be fun to play with and- wait what am I saying?! She's pregnant!_ Kazune practically screamed in his head.

_Knock knock! _The door beat loudly throughout the house. "Coming!" Himeka shouted. "Come in doctor." She giggled from the other room. As she entered the room a familiar figure followed after.

"Hello Karin-chan, remember me?"

**AN**

**OH, suspense! HHAAHHA I love being an author/artist, you can make any thing go! Who do you think it is?!?!?!**

_**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! **_

**_oh and i updated to make up for not updating in a while._**


	21. Doctor is in

**Suzune and Family Part 2**

**Author: KazKarLove **

**Subject: The continuation of Suzune and Family part 1. This goes through the stages of Karin's pregnancy with Suzune. ****LEMON! WARNING**** I am not responsible for any X rated stuff you read. Not my fault, you clicked it.**

_**Author notes: Here's an edit because I didn't like how the other chapter turned out…**_

**Continued from chapter 3-**

Karin seemed to shrink back. "I need a check up from a doctor." She said in a small voice. Kazune face faulted into his rice.

"Perfect, I know just the one." Himeka squealed and hopped over to the phone. "Hello, it's Himeka-san, Karin-chan's friend! Can you come over for an hour maybe? Great! Uh-uh, yes take a left and there you are. You are? Oh, wonderful! Thank you! See you soon, bye." She hung up with a huge grin on her face.

"Anything else?" Himeka giggled.

"Uh, baby clothes, baby stuff and uh…maternity clothes." Karin murmured. Kazune gulped, imagining Karin with a huge tummy.

_Might be fun to play with and- wait what am I saying?! She's pregnant!_ Kazune practically screamed in his head. Karin leaned over closely and reached up with her hand. Kazune blushed crimson. _W-ha? Is she going to kiss me?!!!_

"Kazune-kun, you have rice on your face." She said calmly brushing it off.

"Oh." He let out a sigh.

_Knock knock! _The door beat loudly throughout the house. "Coming!" Himeka shouted and ran out to the door.

Karin leaned in again and kissed Kazune's cheek lightly. "There, happy?"

Kazune reached up and touched his cheek where the kiss was planted and whispered, "No…" Kazune then surprised her buy cupping her face in his hands and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Karin moaned lightly as the two joined.

"Oh my…" Himeka's airy voice giggled.

Kazune and Karin quickly pulled apart blushing like mad.

"Come in doctor." Himeka giggled watching the couple. As she entered the room a familiar figure followed after.

"Hello Karin-chan, remember me?"

**End Chapter 3 edit****

* * *

Start of Chapter 4**

Karin gasped. Kazune jumped to his feet and pointed his finger. "Female Karasuma!"

"Le gasp! Kirika-sempai!" Karin cried out and ran to hug her old sempai.

"Ah, Karin how good it is to see you! And look at you, my, you've grown curvy." Karin blushed and made no eye contact with Kazune. "And I see Kazune has found that out for himself too." This time Kazune blushed and stuttered "I'll get some drinks."

"Oh no, let me!" Himeka dashed to the kitchen without another word leaving the very red couple and Kirika.

"So…Karin, I hear you have a baby on the way, huh?" Kirika started pulling a few instruments out of her black leather bag.

Karin nodded a little looking over at Kazune. "My future self told me, so we want to make sure."

"Ah."

"B-but, Kirika-sempai-"

"Karin you don't have to be formal. Just call me Kirika or Doc." The older goddess said smiling up at her as she pulled out a clipboard and a pen.

"Um ok. Kirika, how did you become a doctor?" Karin asked.

"Well, after school, I went off to medical school in England in spite my dear brother's hopes. I worked hard and graduated and moved back here. I got a practice and started my own business and here I am, checking you up and seeing how much you've grown since I last saw you." Kirika grinned looking back and forth to the two. "I see you had fun too while i was gone."

Blushing, Karin was about to protest when Himeka rushed in carrying a tray with drinks and snacks.

"Tea time!" She giggled.

"Thank you, Himeka-san! Is there a place were we can have Karin lie down?" Kirika asked sipping on her iced tea.

Kazune spoke up finally. "The basement, I have a lot of medical books in there and there's a table, chairs and a couch."

"Good, come along Karin." Kirika followed after Kazune.

"Karin-san, I wish you luck!" Himeka said cheerfully.

Karin grinned and nodded and began to trail after the others.

**Author notes- **

**Yeah, I hated the last chapter so I made some changes and put it in this because it fit. Hope you liked it. I need at least 10 more reviews before I launch the next chapter in. SO REVIEW!!!**


	22. Drama Rising Up

**Suzune and Family Part 2**

**Author: KazKarLove **

**Subject: The continuation of Suzune and Family part 1. This goes through the stages of Karin's pregnancy with Suzune. ****LEMON! WARNING**** I am not responsible for any X rated stuff you read. Not my fault, you clicked.**

**Note- I dedicate this fic to both Mewcuxie12 and Mochas thank you for all the support!**

"Well, Karin you seem ok to me. Has anything been bothering you?" Kirika asked running a hand through her hair, which she grew out again down to her back. The curls bounced a bit.

"Well, I've had some morning sickness lately…and some cramps in my stomach…oh, my period hasn't been coming and-"

"Oh that's pretty normal. Kazune-kun, try making some green tea for her in the morning. It eases the cramps and morning sickness." Kirika smiled at him snapping her doctor's case closed.

"So she's fine, perfectly normal and all?" He hovered close to Karin throughout the whole checkup.

"Kazune-kun! I'm fine!" Karin whined at him.

Chuckling, Kirika gazed at the two bickering people and whispered "If only you would fall in love, nii-san, like them…"

"Kirika-sama?" Karin asked softly, coming up next to her.

"Oh, Karin! I'm sorry, I just…spaced is all." She slapped her cheeks and grinned as best she could.

"Oh, ok then."

_R--ring! R---ring!_

"I'll get it!" Himeka's voice cried out. "Hello? Yes, this is the Kujyou residence…I see. Kazune-kun! It's for you!" She shouted down to them.

"Uh, excuse me for a moment…" He muttered stepping up the stairs.

"Not at all." Kirika sighed as she sat down on the red couch. Karin blushed as she looked at the couch thinking about Kazune's actions on that red fabric.

"Karin? Your face is bright red! Are you alright? No temperature?" Kirika shot up feeling her forehead.

"N-no, no! I'm fine!" She stuttered blushing crimson.

**-Upstairs-**

"Hello? Yes this is Kazune Kujyou…yes…uh huh. What about the lab? What!? Oh no, the notes and research. Yes, I know but I can't now!" Kazune yelled over the phone.

"But-! Yes, I understand…fine… I'll do it. How long?"

As Kazune stood there, frustrated, talking to the phone, Himeka slipped behind the wall. She listened, trying to piece the conversation together. Finally, after a long pause Kazune croaked, "3 weeks to 2 months?! Yes, ok. Good bye." A click of the receiver and a tiny clank of the phone dropping to the table. Kazune slide down the wall and put his head in his hands. "God, what am I gonna tell her?"

Himeka slipped away worry creased in her face.

**A-Notes:**

**Cripes! Its getting thicker! New drama , romance, secrets and…characters are coming soon! Oh, Micchi and Jin are getting bigger plots now! I've created 2 problems, one of my own idea and the other is MewCuxie12 idea, so be on the lookout for the next chapter of the ever growing "Suzune and Family Season 2"**

**------Shotshotshotshotshot--------**

**OKAY! SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY!!!! I haven't updated in like….forever! So I promise the next chapter to be action filled and long!!!**

**Over and out, **

**Emi-chan!**


	23. Walks change everything

**Suzune and Family Part 2**

**Author: KazKarLove **

**Subject: The continuation of Suzune and Family part 1. This goes through the stages of Karin's pregnancy with Suzune. ****LEMON! WARNING**** I am not responsible for any X rated stuff you read. Not my fault, you clicked.**

_Setting- Himeka, Karin, Micchi and Kazune are all having brunch together…a week after the last chapter…_

"……….."

----Awkward silence----

"So anything new happen lately, chaps?" Micchi asked cheerful as usual. Karin just stared at her plate to sick to eat and Kazune mumbled something.

"EH, Kazune-kun, what was that?" Micchi poked him with his foot under the table.

"Quit it." Kazune grumbled.

"And Karin-chan, why are you not eating? You look pale!" Micchi put a hand to her forehead, feeling for her temperature.

"Micchi! I'm just… not hungry! And Kirika-sama said this was normal and I should…" She put a hand over her mouth. "Eep!"

"Why Kirika-sama? What's going on?" Micchi looked back and forth from Himeka to Kazune to Karin.

Kazune scooted back his chair and stretched out. He got up and walked to Karin's side and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Kazune-kun?!" Karin gasped as he laid his fingers delicately on her soft pink halter top over her belly.

"Karin is…is…Karin is p-pregnant!" He managed to stutter out. Himeka smiled behind the newspaper, petting Shii-chan.

Micchi just looked at them with his two colored eyes playfully and sighed. "Finally, eh. Jeez, took you long enough, Kazune-san."

"Wha?" Both Kazune and Karin blushed wildly.

"Well. I figured something was wrong, I just couldn't put my finger on it, mates." Sighing again. "You two are so easy to read."

"M-Micchi!" Karin gasped, standing up weakly.

"Look, if there's anything you need help with, just ask." He closed his eyes and looked to the ceiling. "The professor said to me all the time to never hold it in, take a deep breath and relax."

Kazune's eyes were shadowed by his hair. Grabbing his tan jacket, he walked towards door, holding Karin's hand. "Come on. Let's take a walk."

"O-okay. Lemme get my coat." Karin said running to their bedroom. She swung open the closet and picked up a light white sweater to match her white headband and white lace up sandals. Her pink halter was too cold for a walk now, with winter coming soon.

"Sigh, soon I won't be able to wear mini skirts and halters. Not that it will matter. This belly is going to be way too big for that…" She murmured to herself, pulling on the jacket.

"Karin! Are you ready or what?!" Kazune-kun's voice sounded out.

"Hold your horses!" Karin ran up beside him, whacking him lightly as they fumbled out the door. "We'll be back soon!"

Shoving his chair back, Micchi smiled at Himeka. "Want so help with the dishes?"

Himeka giggled and watched the couple bicker from the window.

Walking along the path in the park, Karin snuggled close to Kazune. "Well, why did you want to come here?" She smiled holding his hand and kissing his cheek gently. Karin giggled as she watched him blush.

"You're blushing!" She teased him.

"Am not! It's the chilly air!" Kazune argued making his "Whatever" face. Karin laughed and ran up to an empty bench along the lone path. Leaves swirled in the air and down to the ground. They crinkled under Kazune's feet as he made the slow walk to Karin's side.

"Say, Kazune-kun!"

"Yeah?" He asked settling down next to her.

"With my birthday coming up and all, I bet your freaking to get me a present." She watched his face for any signs.

"Mmhmm." Was his reply.

"Well, I'll make it easy. I can't think of a single thing but you and Suzune, and you've already given me that gift." Karin put her head on his shoulder. "I can't think of anything more perfect!"

Kazune felt a small pang at his chest. Maybe it was his heart falling to pieces.

"K-Karin, I…have to tell…you something…" He started.

"Uh huh. I'm listening."

"Uh, Karin…I got this phone call from the professors back at the lab…in England…"

Nothing but the wind could be heard in that pause, the horrible ever lasting pause.

"They need me to return to the lab for a while."

**AN-**

**Ouch! Karin's not gonna be happy! See if you can guess what happens next! Sorry for not being on for a while. Art projects, my free time art and work has swamped me. Till next time!**

**Emi-chan**


	24. The dream thanks for 200 reviews !

**Suzune and Family Part 2**

**Author: KazKarLove **

**Subject: The continuation of Suzune and Family part 1. This goes through the stages of Karin's pregnancy with Suzune. ****LEMON! WARNING**** I am not responsible for any X rated stuff you read. Not my fault, you clicked.**

**Chapter 7, Season 2**

"_They need me to return to the lab for a while."_

"_They need me to return to the lab for a while."_

The phrase echoed in Karin's mind. Kazune glanced away, trying to shut out the look on her face.

"Kaz…un…e" She stuttered, trying to grasp the phrase. "W-Why?"

Kazune returned his eyes back to her. Karin was shaking uncontrollably so he grabbed her hands. "The Lab was burned down in a fire by someone and I'm going to find out whom. They want me to try to find the research and help restore the lab. The man said I'll stay from 3 weeks to 2 months…"

Karin bowed her head and sucked back her tears. "I guess you can't help it. I'm sure I'll be fine with Suzune and everybody…." A small tear slide down her face as she tried to smile.

Kazune's hand cupped her cheeks and kissed her gently. Holding her, he whispered, "I'll race back if you ever need me…I

promise."

* * *

"Himeka-san, shouldn't they be back by now?" Micchi asked leaning back in his chair.

"I believe Kazune-chan said he had to talk with Karin about something. I do hope they're alright…" Himeka touched the cold window looking out at the park.

_Diiinggggg Dooonnggg_

"Who on earth could that be?" Himeka ran to answer her question and the door.

"Hello?" Himeka answered the door and saw a large uniformed man.

"Hi, miss. I have a package for a Kazune and a Karin from…odd, no name here for the return address…oh well, if you can just sign here and here, its all yours."

"Thank you kindly!" Himeka held out her arms for the package.

"No thank you!" The man tipped his hat and left for the next house.

Micchi came up behind Himeka in the hall and gazed down at the box. "What do you suppose it is?"

"I don't know."

* * *

Sighing, Karin leaned up against Kazune's shoulder as they walked up the path to the house. Kazune walked along silently, with an arm around her. The trees that once had tons of color seemed dull and gray to Karin right now. She felt like her life was turned upside down.

They walked into the hall and saw the package, Himeka and Micchi all standing there together.

"Uhhhhhh….."

"Awkward! Who's up for tea?" Micchi jumped up to take Karin's coat.

"Green for me!" Karin smiled as best she could.

"Kazune-chan, would you like some tea?"

"…Sure. I'll have citrus tea, please." Kazune looked over at the box as Himeka went to the kitchen.

"Oh, that came today, chap. It's for you and Karin-chan." Micchi sighed, stretching out. "I'm of to help Himeka."

Kazune picked up the box and turned it in his hands. Karin walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down waiting for him to join her. Kazune followed after reaching for the scissors.

He shredded the package and pulled out two small boxes, green and blue, and a note.

Karin reached for the green box and opened it. She gasped as she saw a small glowing green chip staring up at her. Kazune's eyes went wide and hurried to read the letter.

_Dear Kazune and Karin,_

_These are gems that attach to your rings. They allow you to time travel. We fear that your lives are about to change forever but we cannot tell you about it. Please use these gems safely. Oh and Happy Birthday Karin!_

_With much love,_

_The Kujyous_

Karin felt her heart sink but smiled lightly at the last part. Kazune opened the blue box to find the same gem as Karin's only in blue. He slipped his ring off its chain and held the gem over it. Immediately the gem became attached to the ring like a magnet. Karin watched in amazement.

Kazune picked up Karin's hand from her lap and held her jewel over her ring. It copied Kazune's jewel.

"Wow! And we can go through time like this!" Karin exclaimed happily, examining her shining new accessory.

Kazune grinned at her excitement. "Now would be a good time then…" He pondered aloud.

"Huh?" Karin was confused.

"Karin…" Kazune started, holding her hands in his. "I love you and right now that proof is growing in you…" Karin blushed deeply. "And I never wanted us to be apart. And for your birthday present, you said you only wanted me and Suzune…So…will…will you marry me?" Kazune finished up, blushing slightly.

Karin was speechless. She felt tears just waiting to pour. Kazune gasped realizing he had no ring or anything.

"Er… I don't even have a ring for you and it's so informal and…" Karin kissed him, stopping him in his tracks. He fell back with her, watching tears roll down her rosy cheeks gently with her cute golden hair bouncing with joy.

"I take that as a yes." Kazune laughed as they broke the kiss. Karin blushed and giggled, hugging him tight.

"By crumbs! Am I interrupting something?" Micchi fell back and covered his eyes.

"Micchi! You saw that?!?!" Karin gasped.

"Bastard! Get out!"

"You're in the living room, chaps. It connects to the hall and dinning room. I can't help it."

------BLUSHHHHHHHHHH---------

"Oh but congrats, Kazune-kun! You'll be a father and a husband!" Micchi laughed chibi like.

"GO AWAY THEN!" Kazune growled, while still being straddled by Karin.

"Okay, Okay…I'm going…"

"Kazune, let's all go have dinner out tonight." Karin said snuggling up to him, immediately calming him down and softening his expression.

"Mmm, okay, but first let's do that again…" He cupped her face and brought her down to him for a long slow kiss. He licked her lips asking to be let in. Her mouth obeyed without the slightest hesitation. Kazune entered her hot moist mouth feeling every niche. They jumped up from their lip lock when Himeka called out "Tea's ready!"

The couple laughed and walked over to the kitchen.

-----------------

"_**MOMMY!"**__ A small voice cried out in the darkness._

"_**Uh….where…where am I?"**__ Karin felt around her. There was a hard cold floor beneath her but it was black._

"_**MOMMY!"**__ The voice cried out again, echoing out. The voice was so familiar…_

_Suddenly, a sharp pain hit her. "It feels like I'm being teared apart in half!" She thought, her mind racing. Another wave of pain hit her harder than the first. She tried to scream but no sound came out of her mouth._

_An evil laugh came out, ringing in her ears. Once more she tried to scream, but she failed._

"_**Mommy…safe me…"**__The voice was weak and desperate._

_A deep voice sounded out __**"If you wish to help the child and hush their whimpers and cries, surrender yourself to me!"**_

"_NO!" She screamed in her head._

"_**OR DIE!"**__ The voice screeched as a large hand came out of the darkness, towering over her. A large black ring shone red eerie light and then…_

_-------_

"Karin! Karin, wake up!" Kazune-kun's voice lit up the darkness, sending the hand with the ring swirling away.

"Karin!"

"Uh…" Karin batted her eyes open to see Kazune looking freaked out. She wiped her head to see and feel sweat. "What…"

"Oh my god, Karin! Don't ever scar me like that again! Cripes, I thought I almost lost you again!" Kazune grabbed her, cradling her.

They were on the bed but covers had been kicked aside and pillows tossed. Kazune had gotten up in quite a hurry. It was still late out because the moonlight head shone onto Kazune's face. His eyes were wide.

"What…what happened?" Karin mumbled, as Himeka and Micchi hurried into the room looking worried and still in their pajamas.

"You were screaming like you were in serious pain, Karin! At first you were mumbling then you curled up like you had a cramp and then you cried out!" Kazune was very devastated.

"You all right, Hanozone-san?" Micchi asked.

"I…uh…" She felt the wave of pain rush through her. "AH!" She crumpled up in Kazune-kun's arms, screaming from the pain.

"Karin!" Kazune yelled. "What's wrong?"

"M-my stomach…it hurts!"

"I'll call Kirika-sama!" Himeka ran out for the phone and quickly dialed it. "Kirika-sama! It's Himeka-san! Karin's in great pain! What should we do?!"

"**Take her to the emergency room! I'm there right now!" **She said over the cell phone.

"Thank you, we'll be there!"

She called out to Kazune and Micchi to bring Karin to the car. They obeyed, with Kazune holding Karin in his arms and Micchi racing to start the car. They raced to the hospital and through the emergency doors. Kirika stood there waiting, ordering nurses to prepare a special room for Karin.

"But Kirika-sempai, you said…" A nurse complained.

"GO! This is an emergency!" Kirika shouted, while laying Karin on the stretcher. "Move, move, MOVE!"

They raced into the room and safely put Karin onto the bed. Kirika took her pulse and listened to her heart beat. Kirika looked around Karin's body for any type of cuts, gashes or infection. Nurses ushered for Micchi and Himeka to wait outside but Kazune stayed by Karin's side, holding her hand. Karin's chest was heaving fast and her face was covered in sweat.

Finally, half and hour later, Kirika sighed and leaned back. Kazune eyed her.

"Well, I see some sever stomach cramps and she's too early to be in labor. But I'm not one to hear a final word. Have you talked to Professor Kujyou lately?"

Then Kazune explained all about the package, the rings and him leaving for England in a few days. Kirika just sat there nodding her head, glancing over at Karin to check her and the machines that had been hooked to her and along with several other tubes to help her breath.

"Ah. Well, my advice is to go forward into time to find the professor and ask him what's wrong, but I think we need Karin to wake up first." Kirika sighed.

"Agreed."

Kirika left a little while later leaving a cot open for Kazune if he chose to sleep but that was the last thing on his mind right now.

"_What happened? I want to know! I hate just sitting here and being useless!" _He thought putting his head in his hands._ "I want to do something! I want to help her!"_

"Kaz…une…" A hoarse whisper made him look up. "I…think…something…" She coughed a little.

"Karin! Please, don't strain yourself!" Kazune gripped her hand. "I'll get a nurse or Kirika!"

Karin reached out and grabbed his hand, tugging a bit. "N-no…they can't help. Kazune-kun…Suzune-chan…needs…help." She struggled to sit up. Kazune helped her by laying his hand behind her back.

"Suzune?" Why? What's wrong with him?" Kazune asked and touched her stomach. "Here?

"N-no. Someone…is hurting…our child." She breathed deeply and relaxed her muscles letting Kazune hold her up. She held her ring up to the light. It glowed with a faint light, a sickly green light. She sighed. "I think it was the older Karasuma in Jin's body. In my dream, a black and red ring came out to kill me and I could here Suzune calling out to me." She shuddered, as she remembered the pain and sorrow in his voice.

"Wait, what dream?" Kazune looked down at her in his arms.

Karin leaned up against his strong muscles that had grown since they met. She breathed his calming scent. "The one…with the pain…" She closed her eyes, breathing softly in his arms.

Kazune felt her relax and laid her down on the hospital bed. Smiling down at her, he kissed her gently on the lips. Kazune crept out the door into the waiting room, letting his princess sleep.

**Author Notes-**

**THERE! Is that long enough for you?! Better be. Ohhhhh, Karin is hurting!Kazune has to leave! How did Jin end up with Karasuma?! **


	25. Update

Just to let you all know I'm alive!

I'm currently writing another **Kamichama Karin** fanfic, that is M-rated

It you like what I have out now, you'll really like this!

Well, anyway, I'll be around and updating soon. Thius weekend is my plan to update

**Emi-chan**


	26. Do that Again, please

Suzune and Family Part 2

**Suzune and Family Part 2**

**Author: KazKarLove **

**Subject: The continuation of Suzune and Family part 1. This goes through the stages of Karin's pregnancy with Suzune. ****LEMON! WARNING**!!** I am not responsible for any X rated stuff you read. Not my fault, you clicked.**

**Chapter 8, Season 2**

"Kazune-kun…thank you so much!" Karin smiled at him, sitting up in their bed at home.

"For what?" He asked sitting down beside her.

"For being there! For me…" Karin held his hand up to her stomach. "And him."

"Hey, its only fair…you were there when I was fainting from transforming!" Kazune grinned, trailing his finger from her belly button to her breasts and up to her chin. She gasped a little as he kissed the small curves in her neck and shoulders.

"And I probably wouldn't have been her if it wasn't for you…if you hadn't done all those things. Like when you found me and took me to that little shack. And you…discarded our clothes and held on to me." He continued, laying his head on her shoulder.

"Um…that was…I mean, you were dying and cold, so I had to heat you up!" Karin protested.

Kazune grinned. "And thanks to you I'm here. Right now. With you."

_**-Flash back-**_

"_Kazune, Karin's awake!" Himeka cried, jumping for joy with Micchi beaming brightly._

"_She is!?" Kazune leaped from his chair in the waiting room. He teared into the room, to find Kirika and Karin, who was sitting up. There was a certain glow about her. Maybe it was the sun, but he didn't care. There she was, alive and smiling._

_**-End Flash back-**_

"Kazune, Kirika told me…about going into time…" Karin sighed and ran her fingers through his blond locks. He stiffened.

"And I think I should go alone…while you go to England…" Karin stumbled over her words.

Kazune jumped up from her grip. "WHAT?! Hell NO! I am not letting you just jump into the time stream and save Suzune! He's my child too!" Kazune yelled.

Karin growled, "Well, what about the lab?! You are needed there!"

"Dammit, England and the lab can go to hell for all I care! I care about **YOU**!" Kazune huffed. "And ya know what? I'm gonna kill Karasuma even if he's in Jin's body! And, god Karin, I love you!" He grabbed her shoulders and crashed their lips together. Karin's eyes widened but stayed still.

Karin let out a small moan, letting Kazune know that she liked what he was doing. Smirking, he pulled back, getting a good look at her. She was wearing a nightgown that had buttons down the front. Her hair was a mess. But god, did she look beautiful.

A hand reached up to his cheek. "Do that again, please."

**AN- I AM ALIVE!! ****God, people, sorry I've had some things to attend to. Now I know this is short but I'll try to continue some steady updates.**


	27. Debut

Suzune and Family Part 2

**Suzune and Family Part 2**

**Author: KazKarLove **

**Subject: The continuation of Suzune and Family part 1. This goes through the stages of Karin's pregnancy with Suzune. ****LEMON! WARNING**!!** I am not responsible for any X rated stuff you read. Not my fault, you clicked.**

**Chapter 9, Season 2**

"Karin-chan…" Kirika knocked softly on her door. "Are you awake?"

A small mumble came from the other side. Kirika slide open the door to find Karin up and reading a large book, which looked ancient with yellowed pages and a dull red cover.

Kirika smiled. "How's the book on time travel?"

"BORRRRINGGG! It told me just what Kazune-kun said." Karin yawned and stretched. She swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Are you here for my check up?"

"Sort of. You are about one month away from your first trimester of your pregnancy. How do you feel?"

"Well, the morning sickness has subsided for awhile and not many cramps…eh, no more scary dreams…" She looked sadly down at the little bump under her forest green tank top.

Kirika looked down at Karin's sad face and managed to smile. "You know, Suzune-chan wouldn't be very happy if he saw you like this…"

All she got was a sigh. "Karin-chan, you need to get active. Sitting around like this isn't healthy!" Kirika poked Karin's pouty cheek. Karin groaned and slipped of the bed.

"But what should I do?"

"Well, for starters, how about you and Himeka go for some energizing morning walks a few days a week and I'll check on you every other?"

"Kirika-sama, that sounds good but I have to ask Himeka." Karin sighed. "And she and Kazune-kun are finishing school."

"Oh…what about you?" Kirika questioned.

"Uh…" Karin looked over at the pile of books and papers shoved in the corner. "Kazune-kun is bringing home the assignments and tutoring me…"

"I can't walk with you because of my job…" Kirika sighed, drumming her fingers on the bed side table.

_POOF!_

"I'll walk with Karin-san."

Both women turned to see a cute girl with bunny ears sticking out on the top of her head wearing traditional clothing.

"Kazusa-chan!" Karin cried and hopped up to hug her future sister in law

"Karin-san, I want to help my future nephew and you as much as I can. I wasn't there to help before so I want to make it up to you and Kazune-neesan" (**AN: I think neesan is right –sweat drop-)**

"Of course!" Karin grinned. Kirika laughed and greeted Kazusa with a warm smile.

"Nice to see you again, Kazusa-san."

--

**1 month later…**

"Karin? I'm home!" Kazune called out into the house.

"Kazune-kun!" Karin ran up and jumped into his arms.

"Hey. Guess what? I got your diploma!" Kazune held in his hand a scroll.

Karin screamed. "Yippee! I passed! Oh Kazune-kun, I love you!" Karin kissed his nose, forehead and lips in a furry of kisses.

"Woah, you're happy." Kazune grinned in a dazed manner.

"That's because you're back and there's no school for the rest of the break!" Karin laughed.

"How was your check up with Kirika-sama?"

"Great, she said I was making great progress and Suzune-chan was healthy. She also said hat those walks really had an effect on my mood. Suzusa-chan it so nice to me!" Karin released her fiancé and poked her belly once. "Jeez…I'm gonna be sooo fat!"

A pair of hands wrapped around her sides and lifted her blouse up a bit. "You're not fat; you're pregnant…with our child." Kazune whispered into her ear, so softly that she shivered. His strong fingers danced across her bump.

Karin leaned back into his arms and moaned. "Kazune-kun, that feel sooo good right now…"

"Kirika-sama taught me how to massage you to ease the pain and surges of hormones…so we won't have an episode like last night…"

Karin winced. Last night, she got a bit cranky and ended up arguing with Kazune when they were laying down watching TV. The argument went as far as a remote flying at Kazune and a few harsh words on Karin's part. Himeka ran in and soothed both angry to be parents before it went too far.

"Sorry, honey…" Karin whispered. "I hope I don't ever do that again." Kazune grinned.

"I'll do all I can to ease it, for you health and my safety!" He joked. Karin landed a light punch on his arm.

"Shut up!" She giggled.

**Meanwhile…**

"You big meanie!" A child cried out, rattling his cage.

"Shut the heck up, you whining baby!" The dark figure stepped out in to the light. "I've had enough of your babble!"

"My mommy and daddy will rescue me! They promised!" Suzune yelled. "I believe in them!"

"Oh shut up…" Jin stuck his fingers in his ears. "That's why I intend to erase you. I'm going to make it so your "mommy" and that dreadful Kujyou never met!"

"My mommy trusted you! How could you?!" Suzune screamed.

"Because your little mommy doesn't know that I'm not really Jin. I'm just using his body, since that Goddess disposed of my body…" Jin clenched his fists. "And finally I'll have my revenge!" He laughed menacingly.

"How lucky I was to find this empty souled pop star…to grant his wishes as well as mine!" Jin/Karasuma swept their cape around him. "I think its time we made out debut."

**Author Notes: Dun dun DUUUUUUUUUUN! Jin/Karasuma is about to make an entrance! I'm doing some time skipping in these next few chapters. Like weeks to months. But there will still be plenty of action packed romance and laughs!**

**Himeka is gonna have a bigger part too and Kazusa too! Micchi will trickle in bit by bit.**


	28. Thank YOU!

I'm really sorry for not updating lately!! I just got a new computer that need to have my old memory put in! It has my almost completed chapter!

I'm also having an writers block so I need you guys to give me some suggestions to continue! Stuff like couples, love scenes, fighting dialect etc!

Please note me your ideas here or at my deviantart account if you're not a member here (the link is on my profile) please!

Thank you for all your support!


	29. Hot Momma

Looking into his eyes, she felt his love for her

**Suzune and Family Part 2**

**Author: KazKarLove **

**Subject: The continuation of Suzune and Family part 1. This goes through the stages of Karin's pregnancy with Suzune. ****LEMON! WARNING**!!** I am not responsible for any X rated stuff you read. Not my fault, you clicked.**

_**MAJOR LEMON PEOPLE!! NO FLAMES PLEASE!**_

**Emi-chan**

**Chapter 10, Season 2**

_**Karin is 3 and ½ months along- **_

"Karin? I'm back from my meeting with Kirika-sama!" Kazune called out into their bedroom. Karin poked her head out of the bathroom with towel wrapped around her.

"Really? How was it?" She asked, stepping out, letting steam drift out. Kazune stared at her with passion flaring in his eyes.

"Kazune-kun?"

"O-oh yeah, she said I should be gentle with you…with …well…y'know…" Kazune blushed. "Sex..."

"O-oh, well…we can still do it right?" Karin asked sheepishly.

"Yeah…sometimes -cough- well…anyway, we also discussed time traveling and plans to save Suzune. Its dangerous because Karasuma could hurt Suzune-kun and that would hurt you…" He shuffled up to her and put a hand on her towel covered tummy.

"Ah, was that why I had those pains earlier?" Karin grimaced.

"Possibly… Don't ever scare me like that again!" Kazune growled protectively as he hugged her body close to his.

Looking into his eyes, she felt his love for her. She pressed her body up

Against him, and moaned, feeling his body's reaction to her._ 'Even though I am to be a mother, I can still excite him. I wonder how much he can stand, without making love. Let's see how far I can go, before he gives into his needs._' She thought evilly.

Kazune felt Karin's warm body pressing against him, and he shifted a little,

feeling how much she excited him._' No, I can't. Not now. She's going to __be a mother. Oh, how I want her. But…'_ He looked back into her eyes,

and tried to forget how much his body was reacting to hers. Then he felt Karin's hands working at his pants, pulling them down. Then his boxer shorts.

He opened his eyes wide in shock._' She's not going to, is she..?'_ He moaned as he felt her cool hands taking hold of his manhood. _'She is.'_ He gulped.

"Karin…"

Karin backed out of Kazune's arms, and smiled at him, pushing him gently onto the bed. She slid down his body, until her face stopped at his manhood. She

gazed at his hard manhood, watching as her hand moved slowly up and down

his length, watching Kazune's body shudder with pleasure and listening to the

moans escaping from his lips. Then she moved her head down, taking him in her

mouth. Her hand and lips moved together, bobbing up and down on his hard,

hot manhood. She gazed up into his face, watching his enjoyment.

Kazune leaned his head back into the pillow, closed his eyes, and moaned in

bliss. "Ohh. You are so good at this. Karin-chan."

His hips rocked in time with her movements. He shivered, enjoying the sensations as his pleasure started to build.

Karin ran her tongue up and down his length, enjoying every second.

She watched his face, and felt his movements… knowing that he

would come soon. She felt his hands on her head, his hands trembling as they

ran through her hair. 'hehe...' She thought. Then he was there… and she

pulled her mouth and hands away.

Kazune moaned, feeling the needed incentive taken away. He tried to push up,

back into her mouth, but she moved away. "Karin. Ohh… Please. I need you." He groaned, his hips thrusting toward her, needing her to finish this.

"Don't tease me." The wait seemed almost like an eternity to Kazune.

"Oh, I'm doing more than teasing…" Karin giggled.

Karin judged the timing, then took him in her mouth again in a sudden, smooth

movement. Her hand and mouth moved back to the same rhythm, but slowly. She

heard his gasp, then his moans. She grinned at herself.

Then she stopped again, Kazune having nearly climaxed again.

Kazune rocked his hips again, frustrated that his manhood suddenly deprived of Karin's warm, moist mouth and her touch. "Karin! Please..." he pleaded.

Each time she stopped, Kazune needed to be built up again. But she stopped just before he came. He almost reached out to take hold of himself, and finish the job for Karin. But he groaned, and managed to restrain himself. Then he was engulfed by her warm mouth once more. Kazune's hands twitched with the sudden movement on him.

Karin felt him erupt in her mouth, surprised by the suddenness of his climax.

She smiled at him and giggles," Mmm. I can't keep teasing you like this for much longer, Kazune-kun." She closed her eyes, and swallowed his seed as it pumped into her mouth.

Kazune cried out, and felt himself coming, just as surprised by the suddenness as Karin had been. The intensity washed through his body. Then he collapsedback on the bed, a smile on his face. All that teasing had made his pleasure greater. After a while, he felt Karin's mouth move from his manhood and her body slide back up his. Then her lips kissed him lovingly. He kissed her back, and slid his arms around her.

After a while, Karin watched Kazune's strength come back to him. With her

hand, she gently stroked his cheek. After sitting up, Karin moved down, and slipped Kazune's pants and boxer shorts from his legs with her. Then she undid his top, and slipped it off as Kazune sat up to help her.

She stood up, and slowly stripped herself of her towel in front of him, teasing him with glimpses of smooth, bare skin. She watched him stare longingly at her body.

Her eyes ran down to his manhood, and she smiled. He was hard once more. Kazune sat on the bed, staring at Karin's beautiful naked body. Shivering, he stood up, and walked over to her. He took her in his arms, his need for her growing." Karin, you're the hottest to be mother I've ever seen." He took her up in his arms, and moved to the wall, leaning her back against it. "You make me hard by just looking at you."

He maneuvered her until her arms were around his neck, and her legs around his

hips. Pressing her against the wall, he slid his arms down to her hips, and held her, pushing her hips up, his own hips moving back. Then he pulled her

down, his hips thrust forwards. Then he was inside her. He moaned, and felt her wonderful tightness surrounding his manhood. 'This time, she can't tease me!' He smirked.

Karin moaned, the pleasure of Kazune's manhood inside her shooting through her body. Without any thoughts of teasing him, she tried to help him by moving her hips with him. Enjoying every sensation, she clawed at his back. She could feel that he was entering with gentleness, taking great care not to hurt her.

Kazune used the last of his strength to hold his fiancé as he moved in and out of her. She used her weight to push towards him. They moaned, their movements speeding up.

Then Kazune lifted her up by the hips, almost lifting her off of his erect manhood then pulled her down again gently. With long, smooth strokes they reached their climax together.

Kazune shuddered, grunting. His seed exploded into Karin's body as he pushed

deep inside her. "KARIN!!" he cried out.

Karin gripped him tightly, almost painfully, and pushed down. Then she cried

out with pleasure as she orgasmed, her wetness flowing, drenching Kazune's

manhood in her fluids, "KAZUNE-kun!!" She trembled as they came together.

They stood there together, their breathing still fast and deep, their hearts racing. Then Kazune carried her across to the bed with his last remaining strength, and then he sank down on the bed.

"That was wonderful, Kazune-kun…" Karin panted. "I love you."

Kazune reached over and rubbed her stomach gently in circles. "I love you too."

"I'm so lucky that I have you and Suzune…" Karin smiled and ran a hand through his blond locks.

**Next Morning-**

"Morn'" Karin mumbled as she walked down from the bedroom to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Karin-chan!" Himeka smiled cheerfully. Micchi waved from behind the newspaper. Kazune smiled at her.

"What's for breakfast?" Karin asked as she took her seat at the table across from Kazune and next to Micchi.

"A cutlet rice bowl!" Himeka laughed.

So Himeka served her favorite dish and the "family" ate in silence for a bit. Of course, Micchi had to be the one to break it.

"Kazune-kun, maybe you should think of sound proofing your bed room." Micchi smirked over at him. "Karin's screams and your moans are loud enough to wake the dead."

Kazune choked on his rice and shot an evil glare over at Micchi. Karin blushed crimson. "Just saying…" Micchi shrugged.

More silence followed.

"-cough- So, Karin…what are you doing today?" Kazune asked a bit flustered.

"W-well, Himeka and I are going maternity shopping…and later we are planning the nursery…" Karin pondered a bit.

"I believe Kirika-sama is coming over tonight to discuss the final details, correct?" Micchi sat back into his chair as he sipped his coffee. His lean legs stretched out from under the table. His beautiful blue and purple eyes stared at the couple.

"Yes, she said we should be ready to be off in a few weeks to find Jin before he gets back into time. Then we will save Suzune and return home." Kazune folded his hands on the table.

"Is Suzusa going?" Himeka asked Kazune. Kazune gave out a sigh.

"Maybe…we don't know if we can take another person yet but if we can, Micchi and Kirika would go with us…Suzusa would stay with you to make sure Jin doesn't hurt you."

"I would die if anything happened to you, Himeka-chan!" Karin grabbed her hands in hers. Himeka smiled brightly.

"Not to worry! I'll be safe! Now lets go shopping!" She pulled Karin to her feet.

"See ya, Kazune-kun. Bye Micchi!" Karin leaned over and kissed Kazune on the lips and Micchi on the cheek. Blushing Kazune waved them goodbye.

"Aw, I wanted a kiss on the lips too!" Micchi pouted and crossed his arms. Kazune smacked him on the arm

"You moron, she's mine!" kazune shouted.

Micchi moaned.

--

**In the store...**

"H-himeka-chan?!" Karin stuttered in the changing room. "What is this?!"

"Sexy mommy lingerie! It suits you!" Himeka giggled watching Karin freak over the soft lace bra and underwear. "This is weird!" Karin complained.

"Here...this is cute..." Himeka pondered outloud as she handed Karin the clothing. Karin carefully changed into it and shoved the curtains to the side of the dressing room. "Adorable! Kazu-chan will die!" Karin blushed.

--

Kazune sat at the table with Kirika and Micchi waiting for the other ladies to return from shopping. Kirika put her chin on her hand, lazily. Micchi yawned and leaned down onto the table and Kazune pushed up his glasses as he stared at the paper before him. It was a normal situation the was the scene of a not so normal discussion.

"Kazune you cannot let Jin or Father...or whoever WIN! Thats the bottom line!" Kirika sighed, frustrated with Kazune's choice with defeating their enemy. "Its not as simple as defeating my brother."

Micchi snickered. "i dunno..."

Kazune and Kirika glared at him. "What?!" Micchi laughed.

"We're hoooome!" Himeka shouted from the door.

Kazune rushed to see his lovely wife, but didn't find her standing next to Himeka. "Uh, where's Karin?" he asked.

"Oh she's alittle embarassed right now. Wait one second!" She walked balk out of the door. "Karin! I see you!" A few grunts later and Hieka tossed her through the door and into Kazune's arms. He gasped.

She was wearing a lite pink turtle neck dress that had 3/4 sleeves and it came to just above her knees. Her flashy flats sparkled gold and her make up made her shine. Kazune was speechless.

Blushing, she backed out of his arms. "You like?" her baby bump was clearly visible.

"L-like... I love it!" Kazune smiled. Karin grinned from ear to ear and jumped into his arms again.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" SHe cried happily.

After the happy couple calmed down, Micchi asked, "So where's the crib for Suzune?"

Himeka and karin laughed. "The delivery trucks will be here soon."

"Oh ok...wait delivery Truck**s?!** "kazune eyed the girls.

"So we went over board! What does it matter?" Himeka giggled.

"My credit card bill what matters!" kazune moaned.

--

* * *

**Author NOTES!**

**Well this took a while! Finaaly i got my memory back! YAY! I hope you enjoy this chapter. These are the stages of Karins pregnancy so its going to be a longgggg series**

**-kazkarlove!**


End file.
